Eifersucht
by S.E
Summary: Geschichte fertiggestellt!
1. Bruder

Eifersucht by Kassandra

Also dies ist die Geschicht meiner Brüder, wie sie wirklich war. Nicht wie man euch glauben lässt.  
  
Disclaimer: alles meinem kranken Hirn entsprungen außer den Personen und den Orten die hat Homer erdacht? Oder wer auch immer  
  
Raiting: R   
Parings..einmal Ilias rauf und runter!   
  
Warnung: Könnte mit Char Death enden! Und gewaltätig könnte es auch werden.. aber sicher nicht schlimmer als Homer geschrieben hat, vielleicht etwas expliziter Slash/het/rape/

* * *

Kapitel 1

Bruder

ch war gerade im Tempel, als ich den Tumult von draußen hörte: Schwertschläge, Schreie und wildes Gegröle. Dann sah ich meinen Bruder rückwärts in die große Halle stolpern. Ich stand hinter der großen Statue des Apollon, so sahen mich die Eindringlinge nicht.  
  
Mein Bruder hielt sein Schwert in der Hand und wich trotz allem immer weiter zurück. Schließlich konnte ich auch sein Gegenüber erkennen. Es war ein Krieger, groß, blond, gutaussehend. Und doch, als ich seine kalten Augen sah, lief mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Ich hatte diese Augen schon gesehen, in meinen Visionen, in den Visionen, die das Ende ankündigten. Mein Hals schnürte sich zu und ich rang nach Luft. „Du musst ruhig bleiben, sonst entdeckt man dich! Du weißt, was passiert, wenn man dich entdeckt!"schrie es in mir.  
  
„Bitte großer Krieger tut mir nichts!"flehte mein Bruder und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich hörte wie sein Schwert zu Boden fiel. „Bitte tötet mich nicht! Ich werde auch alles tun, was Ihr verlangt!" Der Krieger nahm seinen Helm ab und schmiss ihn zu Boden. „Alles? Alles, was ich möchte - und du wirst es tun?" „Ja...oh großer Achilles, ich kann Euch Schätze bringen!"„Ich will keinen Schatz, du Wurm!" Mein Bruder trat noch einen Schritt zurück und erreichte die erste Stufe zum Altar. Er stolperte und fiel. Er blieb einfach auf dem Rücken liegen.  
  
Achilles beugte sich über meinen Bruder und hielt seine Schwertspitze an dessen Kehle. „Ich könnte Euch...ich könnte Euch eine Priesterin anbieten! Ich weiß, dass sie sich hier versteckt halten! Soll ich Euch eine besorgen?"flehte er. Der große Krieger hielt inne und zog sein Schwert etwas zurück. „Du willst mir von deinem eigenen Volk ein Weib anbieten?" „Ja, edelster aller Krieger, göttlicher Achilles. Wenn Ihr möchtet auch eine Jungfrau! Aber bitte, bitte tötet mich nicht!"  
  
„NEIN? Soll ich nicht? Wo sind die versprochenen Priesterinnen? Ich sehe keine! Und meine Soldaten haben alles durchsucht!"  
  
„Die geheime Kammer hinter der Apollon-Statue! Dort verstecken sich die Frauen für gewöhnlich! Der Teppich an der Wand!"  
  
Achilles lachte. Es war ein kaltes, überhebliches Lachen. Mir wurde kalt. Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich meinen Bruder so gehasst wie in diesem Moment. Wie konnte er die Frauen diesem griechischen Schlächter ausliefern? War er nicht immer mein Held gewesen?  
  
Achilles kam hinauf zur Statue. Nur noch wenige Augenblicke, dann hatte er nicht nur mich gefunden, sondern auch den geheimen Eingang. Was sollte ich nur tun, ich hatte keine Waffen und den größten Krieger aller Zeiten, der mich gleich töten würde, oder noch Schlimmeres, nichts nützte mir hier meine Ausbildung bei den Amazonen!  
  
Ich trat hervor und stellte mich Achilles in den Weg. Er sah mich überrascht an und grinste schließlich. „Ah, die Priesterin. Nett, dass Ihr von selbst zu mir kommt! Ich denke, dass Troja am Abend im Besitz von Agamemnon ist, so wie du mein sein wirst!"  
  
Ich versuchte ihm meine Angst nicht zu zeigen. „Ich bin Priesterin im Tempel des Apollon! Du bist hier unerlaubt eingetreten und hast den Tempel entehrt!" Achilles lachte laut und drückte mir seine harten Lippen auf dem Mund. „Der Tempel wird nicht das letzte sein, was ich heute entehren werde!"  
  
Er schleifte mich an meinen Haaren zur geheimen Tür hinter der Statue des Sonnengottes. Die Türe war nicht verschlossen. Der Grieche konnte einfach eintreten und er fand, was er suchte. Ich versuchte Achilles Einhalt zu gebieten, ihn irgendwie zu stoppen, was natürlich nicht gelang. „Briseis lauf! Du musst fliehen!"schrie ich. Doch sie war derart verstört, dass sie sich nicht rührte.  
  
Achilles schnappte sich auch sie und zog uns beide vor. Er schmiss uns neben meinen Bruder, der noch immer zitternd auf den Stufen lag. Sein Gesicht war von seinen Tränen nass. „WIE ERBÄRMLICH! Du willst ein Krieger Trojas sein? Ich verachte dich!" schrie ich ihn an und er sah nur zu Boden.  
  
Achilles grinste. Ihn amüsierte scheinbar unser Schauspiel. „Es ist zu früh am Morgen um einen Prinzen zu töten, aber nicht, um sich etwas zu amüsieren... doch wen von euch soll ich zuerst nehmen?"

tbc


	2. Die Auswahl

**Eifersucht by Kassandra  
**  
Disclaimer siehe Kap 1

Raiting: R – Gewalt und SEX

Warnung: Slash  
  
Danke Glori

Figherbunny: Schön von dir zu hören...so jetzt mal ran an den Feind:

* * *

Kapitel 2  
  
Auswahl  
  
Achilles sah sich uns genau an. Erst meinen Bruder, der bei seinem Blick zurückwich und seinen Rücken noch fester gegen die Stufen drückte. Briseis hatte sich an mich geklammert, sie zitterte am ganzen Leib. „Bitte!"flehte sie in mein Ohr und ich legte meine Hand auf die ihrige. Ich versuchte seinem Blick standzuhalten, redete mir ein, keine Angst zu haben.  
  
Der Krieger packte meinen Bruder an seiner Tunika und zog ihn hoch, dicht vor sein Gesicht und grinste ihn an. „Patroklos! Komm her!"schrie Achilles und einen Augenblick später kam ein zweiter Grieche hinter dem Säulengang hervor. „Achilles?"„Bewach meine Sklavinnen! Ich möchte mich ungestört mit diesem so großen Krieger Trojas vergnügen!"  
  
Patroklos packte uns Frauen grob an den Armen und zerrte uns die Treppe hinunter. „Nein, lass sie hier! Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass ich mich mit dem Prinzen hier begnüge, ich denke nicht, dass das Vergnügen lang genug anhalten wird!"  
  
Ich spürte ein leichtes Zittern in Patroklos' eiserner Faust, die meinen Oberarm umschloss.  
  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Briseis Achilles zu, als er mit seinem Dolch meinem Bruder die Hose zerschnitt. Er wehrte sich nicht einmal. Ich kannte meinen Bruder, er war starr vor Angst. Wieso hielt mein Vater nur so große Stücke auf ihn? Er wehrte sich nicht einmal, als Achilles mit Gewalt in ihn eindrang. Sein Schrei war das einzige Zeichen, dass er noch lebte. Dies schien Achilles zu gefallen, denn nun zog er meines Bruders Kopf an seinen Haaren zu sich und leckte ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „So ist es gut, kleiner Prinz, du bist unglaublich! Ich denke ich werde dich behalten, bis ich genug von dir habe!"  
  
Ich konnte nur noch ein Wimmern hören, nachdem mein Bruder nicht mehr schreien konnte.  
  
Briseis neben mir schluchzte und ich versuchte immer wieder mich aus dem Griff des Kriegers zu befreien, vergeblich.  
  
Wir mussten zusehen, wie Achilles meinen Bruder nahm, bis er schließlich von ihm abließ, ihn aus seinem Griff entließ und ihn liegen ließ wie ein Stück Fleisch! „Das nächste mal hätte ich gerne mehr Beteiligung von dir, mein Prinz!"sagte Achilles, während er seine Rüstung wieder richtete.  
  
Wir hörten erneutes Kampfgeschrei und im Durchgang tauchte ein weiterer Krieger auf. Er war vollkommen mit Blut bedeckt. „Apollon sei gepriesen, du lebst!"rief ich, was mir einen Tritt des Myrmidonenkriegers einbrachte. Er schleuderte Briseis und mich in die Ecke und zog sein Schwert.  
  
Achilles hatte seines schon in der Hand und lächelte immer noch überheblich. Hinter ihm kam langsam mein Bruder wieder zu sich und kroch, wie er war, die Stufen herunter. Er sah auf und ich konnte sein tränenverschmiertes Gesicht erkennen.  
  
„Hektor, hilf mir!"krächzte er und kroch seinem Bruder entgegen. „Steh auf, Paris!"befahl der Ankömmling. „Hilf mir!"  
  
Hektor sah zu uns und ich nickte ihm nur zu. Briseis hatte sich fest an mich gedrückt und wir hielten einander an den Händen. „Töte ihn, Hektor!" rief ich meinem großen Bruder zu.  
  
Achilles lachte laut auf. „Ja genau, Prinz Hektor! Töte diesen Wurm! Dann muss ich mein Schwert nicht beschmutzen!"  
  
Ich stand auf, im Anflug des Wahnsinns stürzte ich mich auf Achilles. „Dich, dich, dich du Bastard!"schrie ich. Doch er zog mich einfach wieder an meinen Haaren zu sich hoch. Sein Dolch lag an meiner Kehle. „Ich sollte mit dir anfangen, Weib! Aber nich, bevor ich auch dich entehrt habe!"  
  
Doch schon kam Hektor auf uns zu, schreiend mit erhobenem Schwert. Aber noch bevor er uns erreicht hatte, stellte sich ihm Patroklos in den Weg. „Ich werde dich töten!"schrie Patroklos, wütend blitzen seine Augen. Ihre Schwerter trafen aufeinander und ihr Kampf begann.  
  
Achilles stieß mich zurück auf die Treppen. Ich landete unsanft auf den Stufen und stieß mir den Kopf an. Ich sah Sterne und konnte meine Umgebung nur noch schemenhaft wahrnehmen.  
  
Ich konnte Achilles kalte Stimme hören, während er sich Hektor und Patroklos näherte. „Lass ihn, der Prinz gehört mir!"„Aber Achilles, du hast doch schon..."  
  
Doch Achilles hatte bereits den Angriff auf Hektor begonnen. „Sieh zu, dass meine Sklavinnen in mein Zelt kommen! LOS!" „Aber Achilles..." Doch die Augen des Myrmidonenführers blitzen. Er duldete keinen Widerspruch, nicht einmal von seinem Liebhaber.  
  
„Geh! Ich werde die Prinzen mitbringen!"  
  
Hektor schlug mit seinem Schwert zu. „Töten werde ich dich!"schrie er Achilles an. Doch der parierte den Schlag. „Oh du hast Feuer, Pferdebezwinger, im Gegensatz zu deinem Bruder. Er sieht zwar begehrenswert aus und ihn zu nehmen ist eine Wonne. Aber es ist so...erbärmlich!"  
  
Wieder ließ Hektor sein Schwert auf den Griechen herabsausen. Achilles konnte ausweichen und schlug wiederum zu. Hektor konnte parieren. Die beiden Krieger begannen einen Kampf, der eher an einen Tanz erinnerte, wie das Aneinandertasten zweier kämpfender Tiere. Auf der einen Seite ein Löwe, stark und mächtig, auf der anderen Seite ein Panther, grazil und doch voller Kraft.  
  
Ich bemerkte gar nicht, dass Patroklos sich über mich gebeugt hatte. Erst als ich seinen eisernen Griff spürte und er mich hochzog, ließ ich meinen Blick von Hektor ab und sah den Krieger an, dessen Wut nun deutlich im Gesicht geschrieben war.  
  
Paris lag auf dem staubigen Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. Die Übelkeit, die Verzweiflung und die Angst trieben mir Tränen in die Augen. Würde ich am heutigen Tag meine Brüder, meine Gefährtin und mein Leben verlieren? Warum hatte mir Apollon keine Visionen hierüber gesandt? Wollte er mich dafür bestrafen, dass ich ihn so schmählich betrogen habe? Warum half er mir nicht?  
  
„Lass meine Geschwister in Ruhe! Lass die Priesterin gehen! Das ist eine Sache zwischen dir und mir! Schlächter aus Phthia!"rief Hektor. Achilles antwortete mit einem Schwertschlag, den Hektor parierte. „Dich werde ich dazu bringen unter mir zu winseln, genau wie den Wurm, den du Bruder nennst!" zischte Achilles.  
  
Mit einer raschen Bewegung stand Achilles hinter Paris und hob ihn auf. Mein Bruder war wieder wach und starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen seinen Bruder an. „Hilf mir!"wimmerte er, denn Achilles hatte den Dolch an seine Kehle gehalten. Die ersten Tropfen Blut liefen an der Klinge hinunter. Hektor hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Er wollte sich eigentlich auf den Myrmidonenführer stürzen. Doch der sagte leise und drohend: „Wenn du dich bewegst, Prinz Hektor, wird dein Bruder sterben. Jetzt. Hier."  
  
„Nein, bitte nicht!"hörte ich meine eigene Stimme. Patroklos hatte uns schon bis zum Ausgang geschleppt. Ich spürte einen Schlag gegen meine Schläfe und ich hörte nur noch Briseis' Schrei, als mich die Dunkelheit umgab. 

TBC


	3. Im Lager des Feindes

**Eifersucht by Kassandra**

Disclaimer siehe Kap 1

Raiting: R – Gewalt und SEX

Warnung: Het!!! rape Wird wirklich heftig...Achilles ist SCHULD!

Wow ich hätte gar nicht mit Revs gerechnet...es verirren sich Leute auf die Troja Seite? Danke an Eirien, Lion und Chirstina und ein ganz speziellen Gruß an meinen FigherBunny und ein dreifach Yippi ya yippi yippi ya yeah!

Danke Glori

Kapitel 3  
  
Im Lager des Feindes  
  
Ein Schlag weckte mich. Ich spürte den metallischen Geschmack von Blut im Mund. In meinem Kopf hämmerte es. Ich öffnete die Augen und was ich sah, gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. "Du siehst dem Wurm ziemlich ähnlich! Eigentlich seid ihr fast gleich."  
  
Er hielt mit einer Hand meine gefesselten Handgelenke fest und mit der anderen griff er mir unsanft zwischen die Beine. "Aber nicht völlig gleich, wie ich merke!"  
  
"Fahr in die Unterwelt, du Stück Dreck!" keuchte ich und spuckte ihm mein Blut ins Gesicht.  
  
"Kassandra, nein!" hörte ich den Schrei Briseis'. Noch ehe ich reagieren konnte schlug er mich erneut, diesmal begann meine Nase zu bluten. "Du bist wohl kaum in der Position Beleidigungen auszusprechen, Priesterin!"  
  
"Was willst du tun? Mich töten? Dann wird dein Herr und Meister nicht begeistert sein! Obwohl er wahrscheinlich schon das Schwert Hektors in seinen Lenden stecken hat!"  
  
Ich war über mich selbst überrascht, wie konnte ich nur so reden. Ich wollte nicht sterben! Ich zerrte an den Fesseln, bis die Handgelenke aufgescheuert waren. "Bitte hör auf!" jammerte Briseis.  
  
Ich sah hinüber zu ihr und war entsetzt. Ihr Gesicht war geschwollen, die Lippe aufgeplatzt. Sie hielt mit ihren gefesselten Händen ihr zerrissenes Oberteil fest, kauerte in einer Ecke und starrte mich mit großen Augen an.  
  
"Du vergehst dich an unschuldigen Frauen, Patroklos? Dein Herr nimmt wenigstens nur erbärmliche Versager!" Ich konnte den Gesichtsausdruck des Myrmidonen nicht deuten. War eine Spur Wut darin, Wut auf meinen Bruder, oder Wut auf Achilles? "Achilles nimmt, wen er will! Genauso wie ich!"  
  
Erst jetzt wich mein Zorn blanker Angst. Er beugte sich über mich und zog mein Gewand bis zu meinen Hüften hinauf. Ich wehrte mich, doch er konnte mich mühelos zu Boden drücken.  
  
War ich zu viele Jahre fort von den Amazonen, dass ich mich so leicht, von einem Mann, überwältigen lassen konnte? Ich betete zu Apollon, er möge mich beschütze, er solle ihn töten, doch anstatt meinen Wunsch erfüllt zu bekommen spürte ich Schmerzen, als er in mich eindrang. Ich schloss meinen Geist und ließ ihn wandern. Dumpf konnte ich Schreie hören. Briseis, meine arme kleine Briseis muss es mit ansehen. Oder waren es meine Schreie? Ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Ich wollte nur sterben.  
  
Irgendwann ließ er ab von mir und während ich versuchte in die hinterste Ecke zu kriechen, kam ein Mann durch die Öffnung des Zeltes. Ich spürte meinen Körper nicht mehr, ich bemerkte nur, wie mich jemand in den Arm nahm und streichelte. Ich drehte meinen Kopf. Es war Briseis. "Liebste!" keuchte ich. "Es tut mir so Leid!" flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr und stoppte sofort, als der Mann sich vor Patroklos stellte, der wieder stand. "Was machst du hier!" fragte der blonde Myrmidonen-Führer. "Ich mache nichts anderes als das, was DU getan hast mit IHREN Brüdern!" Achilles sah zu mir, seine Augen blitzten wütend.  
  
Hatte er Hektor getötet? Sind meine Brüder tot?  
  
Ich wollte gar nicht daran denken. Das wäre der Untergang Trojas. "Schön wär's gewesen. Doch ich hätte ihn töten müssen und ich hatte keine Lust, den großen Hektor zu töten, bevor ich ihn vor mir auf den Knien hatte! Ich habe ihm gestattet den Wurm zu töten, doch er nannte ihn Bruder und würde lieber sterben als Hand an ihn zu legen. So hab ich ihn, Paris, mitgenommen, als Pfand, so wie diese Sklavinnen hier!" "Sie ist ebenfalls eine Schwester Hektors!" rief Patroklos und zeigte auf mich.  
  
Achilles kam auf mich zu und ich hielt mich an Briseis fest. Doch es war ein Leichtes für ihn mich loszureißen. Er hielt mich mit einer Hand fest und mit der anderen wischte er mir das Blut aus dem Gesicht. "Du siehst wirklich aus wie der Wurm! Ihr seid also verfluchte Zwillinge! In meinem Land werden sie gleich nach der Geburt getötet. Aber keine Angst, wir werden den Fehler deiner Sippe wieder gutmachen."  
  
In meinem Kopf formten sich alle möglichen Beschimpfungen für den Griechen, doch kein Wort wollte über meine Lippen. Zu tief waren noch immer der Schock, der Schmerz und die Scham, für das, was Apollon nicht verhinderte.  
  
Er stieß mich zu Boden und ließ mich liegen. Stattdessen begann er sich Briseis zu widmen. "Nun, wen haben wir denn hier? Wie ist dein Name?" Ihr ganzer Körper begann zu zittern, sie wollte sich tiefer in die Ecke verkriechen, doch konnte sie nicht weiter zurück. "Wie ist dein Name!" Achilles Stimme wurde lauter. "Briseis" flüsterte sie.  
  
„Du bist hübsch Briseis, Priesterin im Tempel des Apollon!"  
  
Er legte sanft seine Hand auf ihre Wange, doch sie zog ihren Kopf zurück. Er schlug sie mit dem Handrücken über ihr Gesicht. Sofort sprang ihre Lippe auf neue auf. „Du wirst lernen dich zu fügen, kleine Briseis! Ich werde dich behalten! Bring die andere raus zu ihrem Bruder. Binde sie zusammen, ich glaube, sie hängen sehr aneinander!" Sein kaltes Lachen ließ mir ein Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Ich wollte meine Gefährtin nicht alleine bei diesem Bastard lassen, doch Patroklos hob mich hoch und zerrte mich aus dem Zelt. „Briseis!"Ich versuchte noch sie zu berühren, genau wie sie die Hände nach mir ausstreckte, doch erreichten wir einander nicht. Stattdessen schlug mich Patroklos erneut und stieß mich durch das Zelt hinaus in die grelle Sonne, die bereits hoch am Himmel stand.  
  
„Das wirst du mir büßen, Miststück!"brummte mein Peiniger. Ich wusste nicht, ob er mich oder Briseis meinte, doch ich hatte Angst wie noch nie in meinem Leben zuvor.  
  
Ich entdeckte Paris. Sie hatten ihn an ein Pfahl gefesselt. Die heiße Mittagssonne brannte auf seinen nackten Körper. „Sieh Prinz, wen ich dir mitbringe! Deine Schwester!" Mein Bruder öffnete die Augen und sah mich an. „Kassandra, verzeih mir!"„NIEMALS!"gab ich ihm zurück und ließ mich ohne Gegenwehr an denselben Pfahl binden.  
  
Ich sah die gierigen Blicke der Soldaten, die sowohl auf Paris als auch auf mich gerichtet waren. „Wo ist Hektor?"wollte ich wissen. „Er blieb zurück im Tempel, er wird uns befreien, Schwester!"  
  
„Das hoffe ich, damit ich DICH töten kann!"

tbc


	4. Entehrung

**Eifersucht by Kassandra  
**  
**Disclaimer** siehe Kap 1

**Raiting: R** – Gewalt und SEX

**Warnung**: Slash und het  
  
Danke Glori  
  
Danke allen Reviewern..wow es wird gelesen ich bin platt :-)

Eirien: Hektor bekommt bestimm seinen großen Auftritt; Christina: rofl, Paris kann wirklich nix dafür ... er hat halt die schlechten Gene abbekommen; Romilly: Bist du gemein! Die armen Mädchen...keinerlei Mitleid..gut zu wissen wen du magst..-fg- nun kann ich dich vielleicht dazu bekommen Mitleid zu empfinden harharhar. Seni: Was soll ich sagen..ich liebe deine Revs..sind ja fast länger als die Kapitel –g- und eins verspreche ich dir..bei mir sind a) die Frauen stark..b) Apollon sieht alles! C) Rache ist süß So und nun zu meinem Fighterbunny: Danke für die Blumen...ich bin gerührt..schnief..das war echt voll krasses lob.....bekommen die typen in Holliwud hoffentlisch mid! Noch ein kleiner Tipp...nicht so viel hüpfen..schadet den alten Knochen (fg)  
  
So und hier geht's auch schon weiter...viel vergnügen...har har har:

* * *

Kapitel 4

Entehrung  
  
Die Sonne schien fast unerträglich auf uns hernieder. Paris hatte aufgehört sich zu bewegen und zu jammern. Ständig betete er darum, Helena wieder sehen zu dürfen. Erneut stieg Wut in mir hoch. Helena war mir in den Jahren, seit sie bei uns war, eine Freundin geworden, obwohl ich wusste, dass sie der Untergang für uns sein würde. Aber sie war unschuldig, Paris hatte sie aus den Händen eines brutalen Königs entrissen, der sie nicht liebte, sondern nur wegen ihrer Schönheit besitzen wollte.  
  
Jetzt fragte ich mich, was Helena an meinem Bruder fand: Paris, dem Feigling, der sein eigen Fleisch und Blut verraten hatte, der eine Priesterin des Apollon ausgeliefert hatte, an den Feind?  
  
Die Frau, die nun im Myrmidonen-Zelt lag und .... mir wurde schwindelig, ich wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Warum konnte ich nicht auch einfach bewusstlos werden wie Paris? Wir sahen einander so gleich und doch waren wir so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht.  
  
Ich sah Patroklos, der wie ein gefangenes Tier im Lager umher lief. Mit gesenktem Blick trat er des öfteren gegen Dinge, die ihm im Weg waren. Keiner der Soldaten wagte ihn anzusprechen. Schließlich verschwand er aus dem Lager in Richtung unseres Tempels.  
  
Die Soldaten machten Scherze über uns und sie begannen um meinem Bruder und mich zu würfeln. Der Gewinner durfte sich einen von uns aussuchen. Ich erwischte mich bei dem Gedanken, dass ich Paris wünschte genommen zu werden, genauso wie er es verdiente. ‚Nein!' schrie es in mir. ‚Nicht einmal meinem ärgsten Feind wünsche ich das!' Ich versuchte die Soldaten zu ignorieren, doch es gelang mir nicht.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lang, da stand der Sieger fest und er wählte .... mich! Ich wusste, dass Apollon mich dafür bestrafte, dass ich ihn nicht erhört hatte, aber genügte ihm nicht der Fluch, den er auf mich legte? Musste er auch Briseis strafen? Musste er so grausam sein?  
  
Ich ergab mich meinem Schicksal. Der Soldat machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe mich von dem Pfahl loszubinden, sondern schob mein Gewand hoch, hob meine Beine an und hielt sie mit eiserner Hand an seine Hüften gedrückt. Ich schloss meine Augen und meinen Geist ließ ich gleiten, so wie früher, wenn ich Paris sehen wollte.  
  
Dann spürte ich wie mein Geist durch die Zeltwand drang. Ich sah Briseis auf den Fellen liegen, nackt. Sie hatte schreckliche Angst, das konnte ich förmlich spüren. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und ihre Hände hatte sie in den Fellen verkrallt.  
  
„Entspann dich Priesterin, es wird schön für dich! Ich verspreche es dir!" „Ja genau wie bei Prinz Paris!"Ihre Stimme war leise und zitternd. ‚Oh meine arme kleine Briseis, wie gerne würde ich dir helfen' dachte ich und ließ meinen Geist neben ihr ruhen.  
  
„Er hat es nicht anders verdient! Genau wie sein Bruder! Es sind Soldaten, die halten etwas aus. Aber du kleine Briseis, du bist wie eine Blume, die ihre Blütenblätter erst zu öffnen beginnt. Ich werde dich behutsam pflücken und ich werde dir zeigen, welch eine Freude dir nur ein Mann geben kann!"  
  
‚Überheblicher Dreckskerl!' schießt es mir durch den Kopf. „Ich möchte nicht!"flehte sie. Doch Achilles begann ihren Körper mit einem Öl einzureiben und Briseis zuckte bei seiner Berührung zurück. Er arbeitete sich langsam von oben nach unten vor, doch Briseis blieb verkrampft. ‚Kleines! Versuche dich zu lösen! Sei ganz ruhig, ich bin bei dir!' hauchte ich ihr ins Ohr und legte meine imaginäre Hand auf ihre. Sie schloss die ihre und griff durch mich hindurch. „Ich spüre dich!"flüsterte sie. ‚Das ist gut so!' hauchte ich zurück.. „Du wirst mich jetzt richtig spüren!" sagte Achilles, der sich, schon sichtlich erregt, über sie beugte. Mit einem einzigen Stoß drang er tief in sie ein. Und ich spürte ihre Schmerzen, oder waren es meine? Wir schrieen gleichzeitig und sie drückte ihre Hand fester zusammen.  
  
Ich nahm sie in den Arm, doch fühlen konnten wir unsere Körper nicht. Nur den Schmerz, der uns zu zerreißen drohte. Immer schneller und heftiger stieß der Myrmidonenkrieger in die Priesterin, die sich nicht wehrte, sondern nur dalag und zu mir sah. Konnte sie mich sehen? Ich beugte mich über sie und küsste sie. Unsere Tränen berührten sich, dann war es vorbei!  
  
Ich spürte einen Schlag in meinem Gesicht. Warum mussten sie immer gleich schlagen, erneut platzte die Wunde auf meiner Lippe auf.  
  
„Ich hoffe es war für dich genauso schön, Trojanerin!" Ich konnte meinen Körper kaum noch fühlen, es war ein einziger großer Schmerz. Ich war nicht einmal in der Lage zu antworten. Ich wollte einfach nur sterben.  
  
Ich hörte Paris stöhnen und versuchte über die Schulter zu blicken, doch jede Bewegung war zu schmerzhaft. Aber ich konnte hören und es waren keine schönen Geräusche. Paris wimmerte wieder und ein Mann trat an mich heran. Ohne etwas zu sagen nahm auch er mich und stieß in mich hinein. Noch bevor ich in Ohmacht fiel konnte ich meinen Geist lösten. Ich wollte zu Briseis zurück, doch ich war an einem anderen Ort. Der Tempel.  
  
Ich sah einen Krieger, der wie ein Berserker wütete: Patroklos, er wütete im Tempel meines Gottes. Ich wollte mich auf ihn stürzen, doch ich konnte mich nicht vom Fleck bewegen, stattdessen konnte ich sehen, wie sich ein Mann Patroklos von hinten näherte, ohne dass es der Grieche merkte.  
  
‚Hektor!'  
  
Mein Bruder setzte sein Schwert an Patroklos' Kehle.

tbc


	5. Pflege

**Eifersucht by Kassandra  
**  
**Disclaimer** siehe Kap 1

**Raiting: R** – Gewalt und SEX

**Warnung**: Slash und het, rape! Seit gewarnt  
  
Danke Glori

Danke meine lieber Reviewern. Bunny: Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, was Paris angeht...naja vielleicht morgen, wenn ich Troja nochmal gesehen hab. Eirien: Ich hoffe das Opfer wird angenommen hihi Christina: tut mir leid...ich hab den kleinen schon wieder vernachlässigt..ich hoffe er darf noch mal zum Zug kommen Seni: Ich denke Apollon sieht alles ganz genau!!!!

so aber jetzt schnell weiter...damit ich wieder neues schreiben kann:

* * *

Kapitel 5  
  
Pflege  
  
‚Bring ihn um!' schrie ich, doch kein Laut war zu hören. Stattdessen konnte man die Stimme Hektors hören. „Du bist mutig, hier alleine zu erscheinen!" Der Myrmidonekrieger bewegte sich nicht. „Ich will mit dir sprechen, Hektor!"  
  
„Was hast du mit mir zu besprechen? Ich sollte dir gleich hier die Kehle durchschneiden und dein Blut den Göttern opfern!"  
  
„Dann wirst du deine Geschwister nicht wieder sehen!"  
  
Hektor drückte sein Schwert etwas fester an die Kehle, so dass eine feine Blutspur die Klinge herunter lief. „Wo sind sie?"  
  
„Versprichst du mir, Achilles in Ruhe zu lassen?"  
  
„Ich soll dir ein Versprechen geben? Wer bist du, dass du solche Forderrungen stellen kannst?"  
  
Der Grieche versuchte seine Stimme fester klingen zu lassen. „Ich bin Patroklos, Waffenbruder des Achilles und werde für ihn kämpfen, auch wenn es meinen Tod bedeutet!"  
  
Hektor lachte auf. „Du hältst aber keine großen Stücke auf den größten Krieger aller Zeiten, wenn du Angst um ihn hast. Es ehrt mich, dass du glaubst, das ich ihn töten werde!"  
  
Jetzt lachte Patroklos fast hysterisch. „Töten? DU? Nein, du kannst Achilles nicht verletzten, das weiß ich genauso gut wie du! Du wirst ihm verfallen und dich ihm hingeben, so wie alle! Er wird dich besitzen und es wirklich genießen. Er will dich, Hektor, Prinz von Troja. Dein Ruf eilt dir voraus."  
  
Hektor schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie kommt du darauf, dass ich mich IHM hingeben würde? Ich habe kein Interesse an Griechen, weder an ihm noch an sonst einem! Ich werde ihm mein Schwert in die Eingeweide bohren!"  
  
„Ja, das ist es, was ich befürchte!"  
  
„Aber zuerst rechne ich mit dir ab Patroklos! Du hast meine Geschwister verschleppt! WO SIND SIE?"  
  
„Ich werde nichts sagen, bevor....."  
  
Hektor drückte sein Schwert noch etwas fester an die Kehle des Griechen. Oh wie gerne hätte ich das Schwert geführt! Ich würde ihn leiden lassen!  
  
Jetzt wurde der Faden Blut, der die Klinge herunter lief, schon zu einem Rinnsal. Dann schien sich Hektor eines anderen zu besinnen und ließ vom Hals des Myrmidonen ab. Patroklos atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
Hektor sah zu mir und lächelte. Er sah mich an! Er konnte mich unmöglich sehen. Es war noch nur mein Geist, der in dem Tempel war, während mein Körper erneut geschändet wurde.  
  
Dann sah er wieder zu Patroklos, drehte ihn so, dass die beiden sich in die Augen sehen konnten.  
  
„Ich werde dir jetzt zeigen, was mit jemanden passiert, der die Priesterinnen schändet und den Tempel verwüstet!"  
  
Mit Gewalt stieß Hektor Patroklos auf die Treppen. Er landete genau an der Stelle, wo Achilles über Paris hergefallen war. Er beugte sich über den Krieger und riss ihm mit bloßen Händen das Leder vom Körper, als wäre es dünnes Papyrus. Dann nahm Hektor sein Schwert und schnitt Patroklos, der sich mit aller Gewalt versuchte zu wehren, langsam und genüsslich die Kehle durch. Der Schnitt war gerade nur so tief, dass er nicht sofort zum Tode führte. Nein, Hektor verging sich noch an dem sterbenden Myrmidonen, der nur noch gurgelnde Geräusche von sich gab.  
  
IGITT KASSI WIE KANNST DU NUR SO WAS BRUTALES SCHREIBEN!!!!!!! DER ARME PATROKLOS!!!!!!!!!!!!! BÖSES HEKTOR!!!!!!!!!!! DEN WILL ICH AUCH NICHT MEHR; SO EIN BRUTALES SCHWEIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GEZ: ACHILLES G  
  
Während der ganzen Zeit sah Hektor zu mir hinüber und lächelte.  
  
Ich wollte meine Augen verschließen, doch es ging nicht. Ich war gezwungen, diesem makabren und grausamen Spiel zuzusehen, bis schließlich kein Geräusch mehr zu hören war und Hektor von ihm abließ. Wie konnte mein Bruder zu so einem grausamen Menschen werden! Ich war entsetzt, über den Anblick meines blutbefleckten Bruders und der Blutlache, die sich auf der Treppe ausbreitete. „GEH!"befahl mir mein Bruder und im nächsten Augenblick spürte ich etwas auf meinem Körper.  
  
Ich öffnete meine Augen und stellte fest, dass ich auf dem Boden lag. Mein ganzer Körper schmerzte und doch schnellte ich hoch, als ich spürte, dass ich nicht mehr gefesselt war.  
  
„Schhht. Bleib liegen!" Eine Hand drückte mich vorsichtig aber bestimmt zurück auf die Felle. „Es ist vorbei, Kassandra!" Ich sah erst jetzt, wer neben mir kniete. „Briseis?"Sie lächelte und nickte. „Ja Liebste! Es geht mir gut!" Ich löste mich aus ihrem Griff und setzte mich erneut auf. Ich schlang meine Arme um Briseis und drückte sie fest an mich.  
  
Wir umarmten uns und weinten gemeinsam. Ich versuchte die Bilder, die ich gesehen hatte,zu verdrängen. Es würde mir sowieso niemand glauben, so wie immer. Schließlich löste Briseis sich von mir und gab mir ganz behutsam einen Kuss. Unsere Lippen waren verkrustet und geschwollen und doch genoss ich diese kurze Berührung. Es war als ob sie mir Kraft geben würde. „Leg dich wieder hin. Ich möchte dich fertig waschen"sagte Briseis leise und lächelte mich aufmunternd an.  
  
Sie nahm den Schwamm und tauche ihn in eine Schüssel mit Wasser. Als sie ihn ausdrückte sah ich, dass das Wasser bereits eine rote Färbung angenommen hatte. Ich wagte nicht meinen Körper zu betrachten. Für mich war er ein einziger großer Schmerz. Tränen rannen meinen Schläfen entlang und auch meine Gefährtin weinte. Sie hatte ihr Priesterinnengewand wieder an. Doch es war beschmutzt, mit Dreck, Blut und Schweiß.  
  
Wir waren allein im Zelt, nur vor dem Eingang stand ein Soldat, der uns seinen Rücken zuwand. Wir waren in Achilles' Zelt, das erkannte ich erst jetzt. „Wo ist er?"Ich erkannte meine eigene Stimme nicht. Sie war heiser und rau. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber er kommt sicher bald wieder!"flüsterte Briseis sichtlich beunruhigt.  
  
Vorsichtig begann sie meine Beine zu reinigen und noch vorsichtiger dazwischen. Es tat so entsetzlich weh, doch ich versuchte es mir nicht anmerken zu lassen. Doch ein Stöhnen konnte ich nicht verhindern. „Es tut mir Leid aber ... ich... muss...doch!"Erneut rannen Briseis die Tränen die Wangen hinunter. „Schon gut. Ich weiß!"versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen.  
  
Schließlich war sie fertig und half mir aufzustehen. Sie musste mich stützen, damit ich nicht sofort wieder zu Boden ging. Gemeinsam gelang es uns, mein Gewand wieder anzuziehen. Kaum hatte ich es übergestreift, kam auch schon Achilles zurück ins Zelt.  
  
„Ah, wie ich sehe bist du wach, Tochter des Priamos. Dann folge mir!"  
  
Ich hielt mich an Briseis fest. „Sie kann nicht! Lass sie ruhen. Deine Männer haben doch schon ihren Spaß gehabt!"  
  
Achilles hielt inne und sah über seine Schulter. Sein böses Lächeln machte mir mehr Angst als alle seine Soldaten. „Sie haben ihn noch!"sagte er und trat zurück ins Zelt.  
  
Er zog mich von Briseis fort und schleppte mich hinaus, vor das Zelt.  
  
Es war zwischenzeitlich dunkel geworden. Die Sterne funkelten am pechschwarzen Himmel. Im Lager waren einige kleinere Feuer entfacht worden, um die die Soldaten saßen. Neben einem Feuer sah ich Paris am Boden liegen, blutüberströmt und regungslos. Ich versuchte mich von Achilles zu befreien, um zu ihm zu laufen. Erstaunlicherweise ließ er mich ziehen. Als Achilles mich losließ, fiel ich in den Sand. Meine Beine verweigerten noch immer ihren Dienst. So kroch ich zu meinem Bruder. Als ich ihn erreicht hatte, drehte ich ihn um und legte seinen Kopf auf meinen Schoß. Er öffnete die Augen. „Kassi, es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte das alles nicht!" Ich streichelte ihm über sein blutverklebtes Haar. „Ja ich weiß!"  
  
Stimmen ließen uns aufhorchen „Da, seht, wer gekommen ist!"hörte man einen der Soldaten sagen. Paris und ich sahen in die Richtung, in die auch die Soldaten blickten. Ich dachte mein Herz bleibt stehen. Vor dem Achilles' Zelt stand – Hektor, breitbeinig und voll bewaffnet.  
  
Achilles grinste und verbeugte sich vor meinem Bruder. „Willkommen in meinem Lager, Hektor, darf ich dich in mein Zelt einladen?"Mit einem Nicken setzte sich Hektor in Bewegung und folgte dem Myrmdidonenführer in sein Zelt.


	6. Unterwerfung

**Eifersucht by Kassandra**

**Disclaimer siehe Kap 1**

**Raiting**: R – Gewalt und SEX

**Warnung:** diesmal...keine...ich habs noch mal durchgelesen...also durchatmen ist angesagt

Ein Danke an alle lieben Reviewern:

Christina: ich mach ja schon so schnell ich kann (schwitz..ich dachte Sklaverein sei bei uns verboten 'gg'; Romilly: ja ich hab mir den Film gestern nochmal gegeben..um mir Inspiration zu holen, aber ich mag die MZB Version..schließlich bin ich Kassi fan...Die Götter sehen alles! FighterBunny: Ich kann doch nicht alle so schnell sterben lassen...dann würden mir ja die Protagonisten ausgehen ; Seni: Dein Post ist länger als das Kapitel..schlechtes Gewissen bekomm...möge mir Apollon eine Göttliche Eingebung bescheren

So jetzt viel Spass:

* * *

Kapitel 6  
  
Unterwerfung  
  
„Hektor wird uns retten!"flüsterte Paris. Seine Stimme war noch immer heiser.  
  
„Sterben wird er!"sprach ich meine Gedanken laut aus. „Er hat uns nicht einmal beachtet."  
  
Paris richtete sich auf und kniete sich neben mich. „Verzeih mir! Ich werde die Wachen ablenken und du fliehst!"Er sprach mit Nachdruck und zerrte mich hoch. „GEH!"  
  
„Ich werden nicht ohne Briseis gehen!"entgegnete ich ihm. Doch in seiner Stimme schwang Verzweiflung: „Die Priesterin ist verloren! Die Myrmidonenkrieger geben ihre Sklaven nicht wieder frei. Flieh und erzähle Vater, was hier vor sich geht! Er wird Soldaten schicken, um uns zu befreien!"  
  
Ich sah meinen Bruder an. Sein schönes Gesicht war gezeichnet von den Schlägen und der Pein, die ihm zugefügt wurde. Doch ich musste ihm widersprechen. „Ich werde Briseis nicht alleine lassen, lieber sterbe ich mit ihr!"  
  
„Warum willst du für eine einfache Priesterin sterben? Du bist die Tochter des Königs Priamos!"Er verstand nicht.  
  
Meine Augen verengten sich. Ich wollte ihn schlagen, doch mir fehlte die Kraft, gegen ihn zu kämpfen. „Ich liebe sie!"flüsterte ich schließlich und stand auf. Ich wollte zurück in das Zelt, ich wollte zu Hektor und ihn zur Rede stellen. Wie konnte er Blut vergießen im Hause Apollons!  
  
Unbehelligt kam ich bis zum Eingang und konnte die beiden Männer reden hören:  
  
„Nun Hektor, Sohn des Priamos, Pferdebezwinger. Du bist mutig, ganz alleine in das Lager deiner Feinde zu kommen!"  
  
„Gib meine Geschwister frei!"  
  
Das Lachen Achilles' hörte man über das ganze Lager.  
  
„Warum sollte ich das tun!? Nun habe ich bereits drei Kinder des Herrschers von Troja. Warum sollte ich nicht auf diese Weise den Krieg etwas verkürzen?"  
  
„Weil ICH weiß, wo Patroklos liegt!"  
  
Ich versuchte in das Zelt zu gelangen, doch die Wache davor hielt mich fest. „Ich muss da rein!"versuchte ich zu schreien, doch auch meine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Krächzen.  
  
Da öffnete sich der Eingang und Achilles grinste mir entgegen. „Na dann komm und leiste deinem Bruder Gesellschaft! Bringt den Wurm ebenfalls hier rein!"rief er noch einem Soldaten zu, der neben Paris am Lagerfeuer saß.  
  
Ich stolperte in das Zelt und fiel Achilles vor die Füße. „Na, Kassandra? Brauchst du es schon wieder? Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen, ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun!"  
  
Ich schloss die Augen und hatte nur den Wunsch ihm das Genick zu brechen. Doch ehe ich etwas sagten konnte kniete Briseis neben mir und zog mich weg von Achilles. „Lass sie! Ihr hattet wahrlich Euer Vergnügen!"  
  
Hektor beugte sich über mich und strich mir sanft über meine Wange. „Es tut mir Leid, kleine Kassi, ich hätte dich nicht gehen lassen dürfen."  
  
Ich sah meinem Bruder in die Augen und nichts mehr war in ihnen zu sehen von der Verachtung und der Brutalität, die ich im Tempel gesehen hatte. „Warum hast du das getan?"fragte ich leise.  
  
Hektor sah mich schuldbewusst an. „Ich weiß, ich hätte bis zum Schluss kämpfen sollen. Patroklos hätte euch niemals mitnehmen dürfen!"  
  
„Rührend!"zischte Achilles und zog mich an meinen Haaren hinauf. „Übrigens - WO ist Patroklos?"Der Myrmidonenführer drückte mir sein Schwert gegen meine Kehle.  
  
„Lass sie frei und ich sage es dir! Wenn du auch nur eines meiner Geschwister tötest, werden die Gedärme deines Waffenbruders verfaulen und die Aasgeier werden sich über ihn hermachen!"  
  
Hektor warf einen bedrohlichen Blick zu Achilles.  
  
Paris wurde in das Zelt gestoßen und landete neben Hektor, der nur einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Bruder warf. Ich spürte den Druck an meiner Kehle.  
  
„Er ist tot?"fragte Achilles ungläubig. Hektor nickte.  
  
„DU hast ihn getötet?"  
  
Ich fühlte den naheliegenden Tod.  
  
„Apollon beschütze Briseis!"rief ich meinem Gott in Gedanken, zu.  
  
„Ich habe ihn gefunden! Nein, getötet habe ich ihn nicht."   
  
„WO IST ER???"  
  
Achilles' Augen begannen zu funkeln. Ich traute mich nicht einmal mehr zu atmen.  
  
„Lass Kassandra los! Gib sie frei und ich werde ihn dir geben!"  
  
Achilles wurde wütend. „Oh Hektor! Du bist hier nicht in den Mauern von Troja! Was glaubst du, wer du bist?"  
  
Der blonde Myrmidone stieß mich weg und ich stolperte über Briseis. Sofort verkrochen wir uns in die hinterste Ecke. Paris saß starr neben dem Eingang und rührte sich nicht. Achilles stand nur einen Augenblick später vor Hektor. „DU hast hier nichts zu befehligen! Du wirst mir Patroklos übergeben, ohne dass ich auch nur eine Gegenleistung erbringen werde! Denn nur DU hast etwas zu erbringen!"  
  
Wieder fiel Achilles' Blick auf den perfekten Körper meines Bruders.  
  
Schließlich war Hektor ein Krieger, einer der Besten, die es überhaupt gab und das ganz ohne Hilfe irgendeines Gottes oder einer Göttin.  
  
Achilles lächelte und sofort begann ich zu frieren. „Nun Hektor, es gäbe eine Sachen, für die könnte es sich lohnen die Sklaven frei zulassen...sagen wir eine Sklavin...Kassandra. Briseis werde ich jedenfalls behalten."  
  
„NEIN!"Meine Stimme war erstaunlich klar und laut. Ich nahm Briseis in den Arm und sie klammerte sich an mir fest.  
  
„Prinzessin! Du wirst sicher jemanden finden, dem du das Bett wärmen kannst. Ich denke nicht, dass dein Vater es gerne sieht, wenn du dich einer Frau hingibst! Du wirst einem Mann gehören, so wie es sein soll! Es liegt an dir, Hektor, wem sie gehören soll: Einem trojanischen Edelmann, einem der Führer der Pferdemenschen oder sie wird Sklavin eines griechischen Herrschers und die wissen eine störrische Frau zu nehmen! WO IST Patroklos?"  
  
Hektor zog sein Schwert und sofort sprangen zwei Wachen ins Zelt. „Ihr könnt gehen!"befahl Achilles, der noch immer lächelte.  
  
„Nun, Hektor, was hast du vor? Willst du mich besiegen?"  
  
„Du gibt mir dein Wort als Krieger?"fragte Hektor.  
  
„Ich werde keines deiner Geschwister in die Unterwelt schicken."Achilles' Lächeln wurde breiter. Hektor ließ sein Schwert fallen, das einzige, was man nach dem dumpfen Aufschlag hörte, war Paris' Stimme: „Hektor - nein!"  
  
„Nun, mein Prinz, knie nieder vor mir!"  
  
Hektor tat wie ihm befohlen. Achilles lächelte zufrieden. „Schafft die Geschwister hinaus! Ich möchte mich ungestört an dem stolzen Thronerben Trojas erlaben! Nein, Briseis bleibt! Wenn du gut genug bist, Hektor, wird deine Schwester frei sein, doch erst sage mir: Wo ist Patroklos?"  
  
„Er ist in dem Tempel des Apollon!"rief ich, während man mir die Hände hinter dem Rücken fesselte.  
  
„Lass Briseis frei, bitte!"  
  
Achilles drehte sich zu mir um und zog mich dicht an sich heran. „Wie kommst du darauf?"  
  
Ich sah zu Boden. „Ich hab es gesehen."  
  
„Wie kannst du das gesehen haben? Du warst hier, die ganze Zeit!"  
  
„Ich hatte eine Vision!"  
  
„Aha!"Achilles begann zu lächeln. „Eine Vision! Und was hast du gesehen?"  
  
Ich sah an Achilles vorbei und betrachtete Hektor , der noch immer auf dem Boden kniete. Ich nahm meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und schleuderte Achilles meine Worte ins Gesicht. „Er hat bekommen, was er verdient hat! Er wird sich nie wieder an jemandem vergehen und was ihm passiert ist ist genau, was dieses Stück Dreck verdient hatte!"  
  
Noch ehe ich mich versah lag ich mit blutender Lippe auf dem Boden und spürte den Fuß eines Soldaten auf meiner Brust.  
  
„Lass sie! Sie erfindet die Geschichte nur, damit ich ihren Bruder nicht dazu benutze, wozu ich sie nicht benutzen will! Schafft sie endlich raus!"  
  
„Hektor, bitte, du hast Patroklos erledigt! Töte auch Achilles!"flehte ich, während man mich durch das Zelt nach draußen schleppte.  
  
Die kühle Nachtluft blies mir entgegen. Meine Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Blut und dem Dreck. Niemals würde man mir glauben, egal, wie offensichtlich die Wahrheit war. Ich fragte mich, warum Hektor nur so eigenartig reagiert hatte, so, als wüsste er von nichts.  
  
Paris wurde ebenfalls neben mir gefesselt. Uns blieb nichts anderes übrig als neben dem Zeit zu sitzen, zu frieren und auf unser Schicksal zu warten. Ich schloss meine Augen und versuchte mich auf Briseis zu konzentrieren, ich wollte sie nicht alleine lassen.  
  
Mein Geist wanderte und fand meine ängstliche Gefährtin. Ich ruhte neben ihr und versuchte ihr etwas Kraft zu geben. ‚Schhht. Kleine Briseis ...schließe deine Augen!' Sie schloss sie und legte sich in die Ecke des Zeltes.  
  
Achilles aber wand sich an Hektor.  
  
„Nun, wie lange willst du noch so nutzlos hier herumknien? Zieh dich aus!" befahl der Myrmidonenführer und Hektor gehorchte. Seine Augen verengten sich dabei zu kleinen Schlitzen.  
  
„Es wird mir eine Freude sein, dich zu nehmen!"sagte Achilles und stieß Hektor auf alle Viere.  
  
tbc


	7. Unsäglich

**Eifersucht by Kassandra  
**  
**Disclaimer** siehe Kap 1  
  
**Raiting**: R - Gewalt und SEX, slash  
  
**Warnung:** Wirklich heftig seit gewarnt... kein rape aber etwas...anders!!

Ein dank an alle Reviewer: Chirstina: Du bringst mich ganz schön zum Schwitzen: aber hier ist die FS..Rommily: Also ich versuch mich grad ich die Götter reinzuarbeiten...finde es nämlich sehr faszinierend..aber im Moment hab ich zu viele Geschichten zu schreiben um mir die nötige Zeit zu nehmen .. hach..aber danke für die Tipps..ich werde mich mal bei meinem nächten shopping umsehen :-) oh dieses Gebiet fasziniert mich immer mehr... und es ist mal was anderes neben meiner HDR Obsession.  
Seni: du bist zu langsam! so!!

* * *

Kapitel 7  
  
Unsäglich  
  
Achilles ließ es sich nicht nehmen. Hektor persönlich die Hände zu fesseln und an die Stütze des Zeltes zu binden. „Ich möchte ja nicht, dass ich meinen Genuss von einem Fluchtversuch gestört sehen muss!"  
  
Hektor ließ es geschehen und wehrte sich nicht. Sein Blick war jedoch immer auf Achilles gerichtet. „Du bist ein faszinierender Mann, Prinz Hektor, und nie warst du schöner als in diesem Moment!"  
  
Achilles beugte sich über meinen Bruder und begann seinen Mund zu küssen. Er sah in weit aufgerissenen dunkle Augen. Achilles Hände strichen sanft über den Körper Hektors, jeden Zentimeter berührend, seine Lippen folgten den Händen und er küsste über den flachen, muskulösen Bauch, er liebkoste seine Brustwarzen und langsam gab Hektor seine Starrheit auf. Er begann sich unter den Berührungen des Myrmidonen zu winden, sehnte sich nach jeder neuen Berührung.  
  
Ich konnte kaum glauben, was ich dort sah, und auch Briseis öffnete ihre Augen unter den Geräuschen, die sie hörten. Es war ein leises und lustvolles Stöhnen. Ein Wispern von Intimitäten. Schweres Atmen. Man konnte deutlich die Erregung der beiden erkennen. Sie genossen beide das Spiel der Lust.  
  
Achilles hielt inne und griff nach einem Fläschchen, das neben seinem Felllager auf einem Tischchen stand. Er öffnete es und gab reichlich von der Flüssigkeit auf seine Hand. Hektors Augen warten geweitet, sein Atem ging schwer. Er wusste, was geschehen würde.  
  
Mit seinen starken Händen verteilte Achilles, mit einer Sanftheit, die man dem Krieger niemals zutrauen würde, das Öl auf seinem Bauch; er verteilte es auf jedem einzelnen Bauchmuskel, die deutlich hervorstanden. Er tauchte seine Finger in den kleinen Bauchnabel und ohne dass Achilles etwas tun musste, öffnete Hektor seine Beine und winkelte sie an. Der Grieche nahm noch mehr Öl und verteile es in Hektors Kluft, zwischen seinen Pobacken. Mit der anderen Hand begann er auch des Prinzen Schwert zu massieren.  
  
Mein Bruder hob sein Becken an, während Achilles einen Finger in die geheime Öffnung führte. Langsam und sorgfältig dehnte er Hektor, erst mit einem, dann mit einem zweiten und dritten Finger. Hektor stöhnte lustvoll auf, als Achilles sein Schwert vor ihm positionierte und dessen Beine anhob, um einen besseren Zugang zu erreichen. Mit einem einzigen Stoß drang er in Hektor ein. Achilles begann einen Rhythmus und versuchte immer tiefer in Hektor zu stoßen, dabei bedacht, auch sein Zentrum der Lust zu treffen.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam Hektor mit einem lauten Schrei und ergoss sich in Achilles' Hand und auf seinen Bauch. Achilles stieß immer heftiger und unkontrollierter in Hektor. Kurz bevor Achilles seine Erfüllung fand, hörte man von Hektor nur noch ein gurgelndes Geräusch.  
  
Der laute, spitze und hysterische Schrei von Briseis ließ mich meine Konzentration verlieren. Doch bevor ich den Kontakt zu ihr verlor, sah ich auf Hektor, der nicht mehr Hektor war.  
  
Patroklos!  
  
Es war ein bizarres Bild, das sich uns darbot: Achilles hatte seine Hände in die Hüften des toten Griechen verkrallt, während er immer noch in ihm sein Schwert versenkte, immer und immer wieder. Die Augen Patroklos' waren starr und die Kehle weit geöffnet, aber es drang kein Blut mehr heraus. Doch der ganze Oberkörper des Myrmidonen war voller Blut, das nun auch überall auf Achilles' Körper zu sehen war.  
  
Völlig entsetzt ließ Achilles von Patroklos ab und wich rücklings zurück. „WAS IST DAS....!"schrie er hysterisch. Da konnte man ein helles Leuchten im Zelt wahrnehmen und die Stimme hören, die ich schon so oft vernommen hatte: „Du wolltest wissen, wo Patroklos ist! HIER HAST DU IHN! Nun lass meine Priesterin frei oder ich werde dir die Pest schicken! Die Schmach, die du in meinem Tempel begannen hast, habe ich selbst gerächt. Das Blut deines Geliebten habe ich als Opfer genommen und es getrunken bis zum letzten Tropfen! Hierbei wird dir auch deine Mutter nicht helfen, Achilles! Denk daran, ich kenne dein Geheimnis!"  
  
Dann war es vorbei, im Zelt war es wieder dunkel und ich erwachte in meinem Körper, neben Paris, der versuchte seine Fesseln zu lösen. In seine Augen spiegelte sich mit einem Male wieder Hoffnung und Wille.  
  
„Apollon hat ihn bestraft! Hektor ist in Sicherheit!"flüsterte ich Paris zu und das erste Mal, seit ich in dem Lager der Griechen festgehalten wurde, konnte ich lächeln.  
  
... 


	8. Interlude

**Eifersucht by Kasssandra**

**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1

**Raiting:** PG 13

keine Warnungen...

* * *

Kapitel 8  
  
Interlude  
  
„Würdest du mir bitte erklären, was das sollte?" Apollon sah in die vor Wut funkelnden Augen der Thetis. „Ich habe deinem Sohn klargemacht, dass er zu weit gegangen ist!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten ließ der Sonnengott die Mutter des Achilles einfach stehen.  
  
Apollon setzte sich auf eine Steinbank und starrte vor sich hin; in Gedanken versunken grinste er breit. Es hatte ihm gefallen, sich von dem Krieger nehmen zu lassen. Doch würde er das niemals zugeben.  
  
„Sag mir Apollon, wie hast du Hades dazu gebracht, dir den Toden zu überlassen?"hörte er eine Stimme neben sich. Als Apollon aufsah, erblickte er in das schöne Gesicht Eros'.  
  
„Ich hatte noch etwas gut bei ihm!"lächelte Apollon.  
  
„Du wirst Schwierigkeiten bekommen, wenn du in den Krieg der Sterblichen eingreifst!"gab Eros zu bedenken.  
  
„Ich weiß, mein Freund. Ich habe nicht vor dieses Schauspiel zu beenden. Endlich ist mal etwas los! Aber ER hatte eine kleine Abreibung verdient, dieser Emporkömmling."rechtfertigte sich der Sonnengott.  
  
„Du warst nicht nett zu seinem Geliebten! Ich habe es gesehen, schließlich habe ich diese Verbindung geschmiedet! Ach, und, Apollon...nicht nur ich habe gesehen, was du getan hast!"  
  
Eros' Worte waren als Warnung ausgesprochen, er nickte mit seinem Kopf in eine bestimmte Richtung und Apollon sah einen ziemlich wütenden Ares auf sich zukommen.  
  
„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"fauchte der Kriegsgott Apollon an.  
  
„Ich habe DIR keine Rechenschaft abzulegen, Ares! Ich habe mich nicht in deine Angelegenheit gemischt und deinem Liebling geht es doch ausgezeichnet. Wenn er sich erst einmal das Blut abgewischt hat, wird er auch wieder in deinem Namen töten! Aber er wird sicher nicht mehr in meinem Tempel wüten!"  
  
Ares' dunkle Augen blitzten wütend. „Wenn du Achilles ein Leid zufügst, wirst du es für alle Ewigkeiten bereuen!"  
  
Apollon stand auf, lächelte zu Eros und stellte sich vor Ares.  
  
„Ich werde dem Myrmidonen kein Haar krümmen!"versprach er mit sanfter Stimme.  
  
„Du wirst ihn nicht töten!"donnerte Ares.  
  
„Ich werde nicht Hand an ihn legen!"wiederholte Apollon.  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Apollon um und ging los. Er wandte sich kurz zu Eros. „Komm Eros, lass uns zu deinem Vater gehen und sehen, ob er schon die neuen Pfeile fertig hat!"  
  
Plötzlich stand Thetis hinter Ares.  
  
„Du wirst dafür sorgen, dass er nicht eingreifen wird? Ich möchte, dass man den Namen Achilles noch in Tausenden von Jahren kennt. Nicht weil er von einem Gott getötet wurde, sondern weil er der größte Krieger war, den die Sterblichen je hatten!"  
  
„So wird es geschehen! Keine Sorge... Apollon wird eine Weile abgelenkt sein. Hephaistos wird ihn beschäftigen."

tbc


	9. Freiheit?

Eifersucht by Kassandra  
  
Disclaimer siehe Kap 1  
  
Raiting: R - Gewalt  
  
Warnung: ich denke heute keine...ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem..aber Weichen mussten gestellt werden  
  
Danke Glory  
  
So ein dank an alle Reviewer bussi. Es freut mich, dass ihr so schön dabei seid.  
  
Romilly: Danke für deine riesigen Reviews...Sorry hatte das letzte mal keine Zeit..aber jetzt: Also ich mag die Trojaner in der Tat lieber, als Kassi Fan ist das ja klar (was im übrigen an einem Blind Guardian liegt dadurch bin ich überhaupt zu Troja gekommen) Das mit dem göttlichen kam ja letztes Kapitel..jedenfalls wird Achilles sicher noch wütend (ich mag ihn wütend und böse..'ggg Das mit den blonden wusste ich nicht..ich bin auch kein Trojaexperte...aber ich habs vermerkt gut zu wissen. Für mich ist Vergewaltigung eines der schlimmsten dinge die einem Menschen angetan werden kann (neben der Ermordung..Folter, ich zähls dazu) deshalb bin ich froh in der heutigen Zeit zu leben..denn für die Frauen von früher war es der Normalzustand... so ändern sich die Sitten (zumindest in unseren Breiten) Ob Ares es nicht ahnen würde, was Apollon vor hat? Ich denke Apollon wird ihn schon ablenken ‚g'  
  
Christine: gibs zu...du gehörst doch auch zu denjenigen die Blut sehen wollen..oh ich hoffe du bist dann nicht zu enttäuscht von dem Kapitel... aber ich musste ja wohl etwas umstellen ... (schneller geht's nicht.. ich hab noch 2 andere Geschichten und die müssen auch geschrieben sein)  
  
Seni: Danke für dein Lob...steht im Bett...Ich soll Dite etwas Paris helfen lassen??? Das artet dann zum Götter Schach aus.. oder so :-)  
  
So jetzt aber schnell weiter:

* * *

Kapitel 9  
  
Freiheit?  
  
„Er wird dich freilassen Kassi, sieh zu, dass du in die Stadt kommst! Gib Hektor Bescheid!"  
  
Ich sah Paris ungläubig an.  
  
„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich Hektor hierher schicken werde, nur um deinen Hintern zu retten?" „Nein, im Gegenteil. Sorge dafür, dass er nicht kommt. Mach ihm klar, dass hier nur sein Tod auf ihn wartet! Sag am besten, wir seien tot!"Paris sah mich bittend an.  
  
„Ich werde Briseis nicht aufgeben!"protestierte ich.  
  
„Sie ist schon verloren!"schleuderte er mir daraufhin entgegen.  
  
„NEIN!" Hätte ich meine Hände frei gehabt, hätte ich meinen Bruder geschlagen, geschlagen dafür, dass er die Wahrheit aussprach.  
  
„Ich werde zurückkehren und sie befreien. Apollon kann sie nicht einfach aufgeben. Sie ist auch seine Dienerin."  
  
„Ihr habt ihn betrogen!"Paris' Augen begannen zu funkeln. Ich hasste ihn dafür.  
  
Warum konnte er in mein Herz sehen? Weil ich auch in seines sehen konnte! Er hatte Angst.  
  
Das Zelt öffnete sich und ein nun wieder sauberer Achilles trat heraus. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen. Er würde jemand dafür büßen lassen. Ich konnte es förmlich spüren. Er trat vor mich und ich versuchte seinem Blick standzuhalten. Es misslang. „Bitte, lass Briseis gehen. Bitte Achilles, lass sie gehen! Ich werde auch freiwillig bleiben!"In Demut kniete ich vor ihm, doch er sah über mich hinweg, als sei ich gar nicht anwesend, oder nur ein Hund, der um einen Knochen winselte.  
  
Er sah zu Eudoros.  
  
„Bereite alles vor, um Patroklos die letzte Ehre zu erweisen!"Der Krieger nickte und verbeugte sich vor Achilles. „Mein Herr!"  
  
„Und schicke das Weib aus dem Lager! Es soll ihr kein Haar mehr gekrümmt werden!"  
  
„Ja, mein Herr!"  
  
Achilles verschwand wieder in seinem Zelt.  
  
„GIB SIE MIR WIEDER!"schrie ich in meiner Verzweiflung. Doch niemand beachtete mich.  
  
Erst nachdem der tote Körper des Patroklos aus dem Zelt getragen und aufgebahrt wurde kam Eurdoros auf mich zu und schnitt meine Fesseln durch. Er zerrte mich auf die Beine, die ich immer noch kaum spüren konnte. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren. Ich konnte sie doch nicht bei diesen Barbaren zurücklassen! Wer weiß, was mit ihr geschehen würde, wenn dieser blonde Schlächter genug von ihr hatte und sie seinen Soldaten gab.  
  
Noch während ich in dem festen Griff des Myrmidonenkriegers hing, kam ein weiterer Mann in das Zelt Achilles'. Bevor er im Zelt verschwand sah er zu mir und lächelte. Ich fragte mich, wie ein Grieche so nett aussehen konnte. Die Stimmen innerhalb des Zeltes drangen an mein Ohr:  
  
„Odysseus, schön, dich zu sehen! Ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht mehr!"  
  
„Ich wollte dir nur den Vortritt lassen!"entgegnete der Grieche, dessen Name Odysseus war, wie ich eben erfahren hatte.  
  
Dann hörte ich Gelächter.  
  
„Komm, Agamemnon wartet!"drängte Odysseus.  
  
„Ungern, aber ich komme!"stimmte Achilles zu.  
  
„Ja, die Hübsche hier kannst du auch noch später beglücken!"  
  
Lachend verschwanden die beiden aus dem Zelt und Eurdoros zerrte mich hinaus aus dem Lager, die Sanddünen hinauf. Dort ließ er mich los und ich fiel in den Sand. „Verschwinde, verschwinde am besten ganz weit weg. Denn morgen wird Troja aufhören zu existieren."  
  
Mit diesen Worten ließ er mich alleine.  
  
Mit meiner letzten Kraft gelang es mir, mich über den Kamm der Düne zu schleppen. Als ich nichts mehr von den Feuern der Griechen sehen konnte, ließ ich mich wieder niedersinken und blieb einfach liegen.  
  
Ich hatte mich an die Schmerzen gewöhnt, ich konnte meine Beine kaum bewegen, geschweige denn etwas spreizen, um mich wieder aufzurichten. So blieb ich, wie ich war und flehte Apollon an, mir Briseis wieder zu geben.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich im Sand gelegen hatte. Ich wurde jedoch durch eine Berührung geweckt. Jemand legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter. Ich zuckte zusammen. Dann kamen längst verloren geglaubte Kräfte zurück und ich holte mit meiner Hand aus, wurde jedoch schnell gestoppt.  
  
„Kassandra?"  
  
Ich drehte meinen Kopf, um meinen Angreifer anzusehen, denn ich glaubte, meine Ohren spielten mir einen Streich.  
  
„Hektor?"fragte ich ungläubig.  
  
„Kleines! Im Namen aller Götter, was haben sie mit dir gemacht?"  
  
Ich antwortete nicht, sondern erhob mich und schlang meine Arme um meinen Bruder. „Hektor!"mehr konnte ich unter all meinen Tränen nicht hervorbringen.  
  
Vorsichtig strich er mir über mein Gesicht, darauf bedacht, keine Verletzung zu berühren. Im Dunkel der Nacht konnte er doch die Pein erkennen, die mir widerfahren war.  
  
Er nahm mich auf seine starken Arme und trug mich zurück, hinter die großen schweren Stadtmauern Trojas, die ich vor einer Ewigkeit verlassen hatte. Oder war es gestern, als ich Briseis etwas Obst bringen wollte?  
  
Er legte mich in mein Bett und rief nach einem Heiler. Doch ich wollte niemanden sehen!  
  
„Hektor, bitte nicht!"bat ich.  
  
„Jemand muss dir deine Wunden versorgen."Versuchte er mich zu überzeugen.  
  
„Ich will es selbst machen!"  
  
Hektor brachte eine Schüssel mit Wasser und ein Tuch. Ich begann mich zu waschen und mein Bruder stand entsetzt daneben. Ich versuchte mein Gewand auszuziehen, doch es misslang mir. Dankbar nahm ich die Hilfe Hektors an. Vorsichtig begann ich meine Beine zu säubern... und während ich mir all den Ekel abwischte, weinte ich den Schmerz heraus.  
  
„Hektor, ich muss sie da rausholen!"sagte ich und brach in seinen Armen zusammen.  
  
Als ich wieder erwachte, lag ich in meinem Bett zugedeckt.  
  
Von draußen konnte ich den Lärm von Tausenden von Kriegern hören. Ich stand auf, zog mir ein frisches Gewand über und begab mich zu meinen Eltern Sie thronten hoch oben über den Mauern der Stadt und wohnten dem Schauspiel bei, das sich vor den Toren der Stadt darbot.  
  
Als mich meine Mutter sah, nahm sie mich sofort in ihre Arme. „Kassandra, Kind! Es tut mir so Leid."  
  
„Wo ist Hektor?"wollte ich wissen.  
  
Doch sie musste mir gar nicht antworten, ich sah ihn kämpfen, zwischen all den feindlichen Soldaten. Ich schloss die Augen und verkroch mich in eine Ecke.  
  
Helena kam und nahm mich in ihre Arme. „Der König sagt, wir werden siegreich sein!"versuchte sie mir Mut zumachen. Doch meine Gedanken waren nur bei Briseis, was würde ihr ein Sieg heute bringen?  
  
„Die Myrmidonen kämpfen nicht mit!"hörte ich meinen Vater sagen und trotzdem, meine Angst stieg.  
  
Doch sie war unbegründet. Noch bevor der Abend hereinbrach, waren unsere Krieger siegreich und konnten die Griechen zurückdrängen, bis zurück an den Strand, wo ihre Boote lagerten.  
  
Als alles vorbei war, kam Hektor zu mir. Ich saß noch immer in der Ecke und Helena hielt meine Hand. „Kassandra! Ich werde gehen und unseren Bruder befreien und auch Briseis werde ich zurückbringen!"  
  
„Ich danke dir, Hektor!"hauchte Helena und wischte sich die Tränen aus ihrem wunderschönen Gesicht. Ich konnte ihr nicht die Wahrheit über Paris sagen. Nicht heute, nicht jetzt... später... viel später. Vielleicht.  
  
„Ich begleite dich!"sagte ich zu Hektor. Es war eine Feststellung, an der nicht zu rütteln war.  
  
Doch er widersprach mir: „Nein Kassandra, es ist zu gefährlich. Bleib!"  
  
„Was ist mein Leben wert ohne ihre Liebe? Apollon hat zugelassen, dass man die schrecklichsten Dinge mit uns tat. Warum?"  
  
Hektor sah mich lange schweigend an, bis er sich erhob und mir die Hand reichte: „Folge mir, kleine Kassandra."  
  
Tbc 


	10. Das Spiel beginnt

Eifersucht by Kassandra  
  
Disclaimer siehe Kap 1  
  
Raiting: R – Gewalt, sex  
  
Warnung: sex/slash. Verstoß gegen das Betäubungsmittelgesetz...  
  
Danke an alle Reviewer:

Romilly: Danke für deine Einsichten in die Ilias..Ich bin wirklich hemmungsloser Anfänger was das angeht... weißt du im Übrigen was aus Briseis geworden ist? Ich halte mich ja in meiner Geschichte nicht wirklich weder an Homer noch an Petersen...ich halte mich an meine Fantasie...muss ich ja zugeben... aber hin und wieder was wahren einfügen ist ja nett... Ich dachte Ares hatte was mit Xena..(ok kleiner Scherz?) Ich finde die Zeit und die Geschichte sehr faszinierend...Ich hätte gerne mehr Zeit um mich besser damit zu beschäftigen...na ja was nicht ist kann ja noch werden :-) Ich finde dein Review sehr gut mach nur weiter so.

Christina: Ich hoffe du erschlägst mich nicht, weil ich dich so lange hab warten lassen...Wichtige Dinge schickten ihre Schatten voraus und hielten mich von Schreiben ab.

Eirien: Schön dass du so schnell aufgeholt hast. Was wird wohl Hektor mit seiner Schwester machen???? Du stellst fragen

Fighterbunny: Wenn du nicht reviewst darfst du auch nicht lesen fg wehe ich erwisch dich ‚gg'

* * *

Kapitel 10 Das Spiel beginnt  
  
In meinem Zimmer versorgte eine Dienerin meine Wunden. Sie sah mich immer wieder mit Tränen gefüllten Augen an. Aber sie wagte nicht, mich anzusprechen, so richtete ich die Worte an sie: „Es ist gut, kleine Philomae. Die Wunden werden heilen, denk immer daran. Wenn der Feuersturm über uns hereinbricht, musst du stark sein. Sie können unsere Körper nehmen, doch unsere Seele und unser Herz erreichen sie nicht! Denk immer daran und sei stark!"  
  
„Ja, Herrin!"sagte die junge Dienerin unterwürfig.  
  
Mir tat mein ganzer Körper weh, doch ich zwang mich in meine Kleidung, die ich von Penthesilea erhalten hatte: Hosen aus festem Leder, Hemd und Weste. Ich band mein Haar fest zu einem langen Zopf und wollte nach meinem Schwert suchen, als Hektor herein kam.  
  
Er gab Philomae ein Zeichen und sie verließ das Zimmer.  
  
„Ich bin soweit!"sprach ich mit fester Stimme, dabei war ich alles andere als bereit. Meinen Peinigern wieder gegenüber zu stehen versetzte mich geradezu in Panik. Doch die Liebe zu meiner Gefährtin war größer als sie Angst wieder gefangen genommen zu werden.  
  
„Hier, meine Kleine, lass uns auf den Erfolg trinken. Auf dass wir unseren Bruder und Briseis nach Troja zurückbringen können!"Hektor gab mir einen Becher mit Wein und wir tranken.  
  
Oh wie gut der Wein tat! Er weckte neuen Mut in mir. Nun war ich mir sicher, dass wir erfolgreich sein würden.  
  
Gerade als ich erneut meine Lippen an den Kelch setzten wollte begann sich alles zu drehen. Meine Beine gaben nach und ich konnte den Becher nicht mehr in der Hand halten. Er fiel scheppernd zu Boden. Doch das Geräusch drang nur gedämpft an mein Ohr. Ich stürzte, doch bevor ich den Boden berührte, fing mich Hektor auf und legte mich auf mein Bett.  
  
Ich wollte ihn so viele Dinge fragen, doch ich konnte meinen Mund nicht mehr öffnen. Dafür sprach Hektor: „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann dich nicht fort lassen, zu viel Übles ist dir widerfahren. Ich werde deinen Bruder befreien und auch Briseis."  
  
Noch bevor er das Zimmer verließ, verlor ich das Bewusstsein.  
  
...  
  
Als ich die Augen öffnete stand ich unweit der Zelte der Myrmidonen. Wie war ich dort hingekommen?  
  
Langsam schlich ich mich an das Zelt, das Achilles gehörte. Ich hörte ihn schon von weitem brüllen: „Es ist mir egal, ob er der König aller Könige ist! Sie ist MEINE Sklavin und er hat sie einfach genommen! Ich werde nicht für ihn kämpfen! Nicht, so lange ich nicht zurückbekommen habe, was meins ist!"  
  
„Aber Herr, der Prinz, er ist noch in eurem Besitz. Nehmt ihn, anstelle Patroklos."  
  
Ich hörte, wie Achilles' wütende Stimme sich beinahe überschlug: „Vergleiche niemals diesen Wurm mit Patroklos! Er ist nicht mal in der Lage, mich ordentlich mit seinem Mund zu bedienen! Ich sollte ihm die Kehle durchschneiden!"  
  
Ich hörte, wie ein Dolch aus der Scheide gezogen wurde und wie Paris anfing zu wimmern.  
  
„Bitte nicht Herr, ich werde alles tun!"  
  
„Wirklich, Wurm?"  
  
Ich sah wie meine Hand ein Schwert hochnahm. Es war nicht mein Schwert und auch nicht mein Arm. Ich war es nicht....Ich sah mit fremden Augen, doch mit welchen?  
  
Es war Hektor! Ich war mir sicher und ich konnte nichts tun, nur zusehen - wieder einmal.  
  
Wieder konnte ich Achilles Stimme hören: „Eudoros, du kannst gehen. Ich werde dich rufen, wenn ich dich brauche! Finde heraus, wo Agamemnon die Sklavin hingebracht hat!"  
  
Hektor ging etwas zur Seite und sah, wie Eudoros das Zelt verließ.  
  
Vollkommen lautlos ging meine Bruder hinter das Zelt und wartete den richtigen Moment ab. Er sah durch ein kleines Loch in der Wand, was im Inneren vor sich ging.  
  
Achilles hatte Paris zu Boden gedrückt. Nackt, wie mein Bruder war, zog ihn der Grieche auf die Felle, die ihm als Schlafplatz dienten.  
  
„Jetzt werde ich dich benutzen, zu dem einzigen Zweck, zu dem du zu gebrauchen bist!"  
  
Achilles beugte sich über Paris.  
  
Hektor nutzte den Moment und drang in das Innere des Zeltes, durch die Öffnung, die er mit seinem Schwert in die Wand machte.  
  
Achilles ließ sofort von Paris ab und wollte sich auch Hektor stürzen, doch dieser hatte ihn schon erreicht und nahm ihn in seinen eisernen Griff. Hektor drehte Achilles eine Hand auf den Rücken und presste seine andere gegen dessen Kehle.  
  
„Paris verschwinde! Sieh zu, dass du unbemerkt aus dem Lager kommst!"  
  
Mein Zwillingsbruder sah Hektor mit großen verheulten Augen an. „Ich kann dich doch hier nicht..." „Du sollst sofort verschwinden!"  
  
Mit zitternden Fingern nahm sich Paris ein Hemd und zog es über. Er flüchtete durch den gleichen Spalt, durch den Hektor eingedrungen war.  
  
Nun hatte Achilles die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Trojanerprinzen.  
  
Hektor beugte sich zu Achilles vor und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Schrei nach deinen Wachen, wenn du nicht Manns genug bist, mit einem Krieger fertig zu werden!"  
  
„Gut gesprochen, Trojaner. Ich werde den Tod Patroklos' tausendfach vergelten und mit dir fang ich an, Pferdebezwinger!"zischte der Myrmidone.  
  
„Ach ja? Nun Achilles, du magst unbezwingbar sein in der Schlacht! Doch wie sieht es hier aus? Was wirst du tun, wenn ich dich nehme, so wie du für gewöhnlich deine Männer nimmst? Wirst du wimmern wie ein Mädchen?"  
  
Achilles gefiel dieses Spiel. Es war so anders. Er fühlte die Anziehung, die von Hektor ausging. Sollte er ihn gewähren lassen, sollte der Löwe sich bezwingen lassen?  
  
Hektor begann, Achilles die Arme, die er noch immer festhielt, auf dem Rücken zu fesseln. Der Myrmidone wehrte sich zwar, doch nur halbherzig. Er wusste, dass von Hektor keine Gefahr drohte.  
  
Unsanft stieß der Prinz ihn zu Boden und zerschnitt Achilles das Gewand, das jener trug.  
  
„Das war ein Geschenk des Königs von Ithaka! Ich mochte es eigentlich sehr gerne!"beschwerte sich Achilles, der bereits sichtlich erregt war ob der Behandlung, die Hektor ihm angedeihen ließ.  
  
„Dann hoffe ich, dass Odysseus dir ein neues schenken wird. Nun, Grieche, ich hoffe du bist bereit, einen Krieger zu empfangen!" „Fahr in den Hades!"raunte Achilles.  
  
Hektor griff nach der Phiole mit dem Öl, die noch immer neben den Fellen lag.  
  
Mit dem Knie drückte er Achilles zu Boden, während er die Flasche entkorkte. Dann beugte er sich hinunter zu dem blonden Krieger.  
  
„Brauchen wir das wirklich? Ich denke nicht!"beschloss Hektor und warf das offene Behältnis in eine Ecke des Zeltes.  
  
Hektor betrachtete den nackten, gefesselten Achilles auf dem Boden. Alleine der Anblick erfüllte nahezu all seine Wünsche.  
  
Er kniete sich hinter den Griechen und beugte sich vor, bis zu seinem Ohr, und flüsterte: „Nun zeig mir, ob du es wert bist!"und biss Achilles zart ins Ohr. Gleichzeitig versenkte er das Schwert seines Körpers in den Myrmidonen, mit einem einzigen harten Stoß.  
  
Doch kein Laut war von Achilles zu hören.  
  
„Ist das alles, was du zu bieten hast?"fragte der Grieche, doch zum Lachen war ihm ganz und gar nicht. 


	11. Von Zwängen und Verlangen

Eifersucht by Kassandra  
  
Disclaimer siehe Kap 1  
  
Raiting: R – Gewalt, sex  
  
Danke an meine lieben Reviewer

Romilly: Ich hab noch nie eine Geschichte nicht beendet und fange hier sicher nicht damit an... Ich war nur etwas arg eingespannt...deshalb geht's jetzt auch mal schneller. Du findest meine Helden kindisch ... ach komm... die wissen nur nicht was sie wollen...zumindest einige.. Ich hoffe du bist jetzt nicht noch böser mit mir, aber na ja die Story ist einfach ziemlich AU :-) und ich hab wirklich nicht viel Ahnung von der Ilias..aber ich hoffe ja das wird sich ändern... Ich versuche mal wieder die Götter reinzubringen...

Seni: Du hast mir eine göttliche Eingebung geschenkt, danke :-);

Figherbunny: Oh schön das du noch da bist...wollte nur mal testen..hihi..yippi a ... und es wird noch schlimmer...oder besser je nach dem wie man es sehen will

Eirien: Ich überleg mir was nettes mit Paris..jetzt wo ich mich noch mal Inspirieren konnte.  
  
DANKE AN GLORI bussi  
  
So und weiter geht's:

* * *

Kapitel 11  
  
Von Zwängen und Verlangen  
  
Mit einem entsetzen Aufschrei wurde ich wach.  
  
„Hektor, warum?"fragte ich mich und stand auf. Zu schnell, wie ich bemerkte, denn mir wurde schwindelig und ich musste mich wieder setzen. Philomae kam in mein Zimmer gestürmt und sah mich besorgt an.  
  
„Herrin, geht es euch gut?"  
  
„Ja, danke! Mein Kopf schmerzt, bring mir etwas zu trinken!"  
  
Mit einer Verbeugung ging sie wieder und führte meinen Befehl aus. Ich tastete mich vorsichtig zum Fenster, um frische Luft zu schnappen.  
  
Es war bereits dunkel. Philomae brachte mir ein Becher Wasser, wie gut das tat! Erst als ich gierig trank fiel mir wieder ein, warum ich hier war.  
  
„Hast du etwas in den Wein getan?"fragte ich barsch. Doch die Dienerin sah mich ängstlich an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein Herrin, der Prinz hat mir befohlen mich um euch zu kümmern und dafür zu sorgen, dass ihr im Bett bleibt. Ihr sollt eure Wunden heilen lassen."  
  
Wut stieg in mir hoch. Auf einmal war mir klar, dass Hektor nicht um mich besorgt war, sondern er wollte nur mit diesem Schlächter von Phthia alleine sein. Dafür opferte er womöglich auch Briseis.  
  
Nicht mit mir!  
  
„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"fragte ich. „Orion ist hoch am Himmel, Herrin. Es mag ein halber Tageslauf gewesen sein, Herrin."  
  
Stimmengewirr holte mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich sah erneut aus dem Fenster und erkannte – Paris, der, gestützt von zwei Soldaten, in den Palast gebracht wurde.  
  
So schnell ich konnte zog ich mir meine Hose wieder an, die feinsäuberlich über einem Stuhl hing. Das Hemd hatte man mir gelassen, so musste ich nur noch die Lederweste überziehen. Während ich mein Zimmer verließ rief mir Philomae noch nach, ich möge doch bleiben.  
  
Doch nichts hätte mich zurückhalten können.  
  
Ich traf in meines Vaters Ratssaal auf Paris. Er kniete vor dem König und hatte seinen Blick gesenkt. Priamos hatte mich sofort entdeckt. „Komm meine Kleine! Sieh! Auch dein Bruder hat den Weg aus der Gefangenschaft gefunden. Hektor hat ihn befreit."  
  
Ich konnte die Freudentränen in den Augen meines Vaters sehen, als ich ihm gegenüberstand.  
  
„Ja Vater!"gelang es mir heiser zu sagen. Dann fiel mein Blick auf Paris, der mich glücklich anlächelte.  
  
„Kassi, ich bin froh, das wir es geschafft haben. Nichts kann uns aufhalten. Wir sind Trojaner!"  
  
Ich konnte meinen Hass nicht mehr zügeln und schlug mit aller Macht zu. Ich traf Paris' Nase und brach sie ihm. Vielleicht war sie auch schon gebrochen, wer konnte es sagen, bei seinem zugeschwollenen Gesicht.  
  
„Ich hasse dich Paris, ich wünschte du wärst tot! Du hast sie an den Feind verraten. Deinetwegen leidet Briseis Höllenqualen! Deinetwegen wird sie von Männern missbraucht, die sie nur als Stück Vieh ansehen. Ich möchte auf deinen toten Körper blicken dürfen, bevor ich sterbe!"  
  
„KASSANDRA!"schrie Priamos erbost.  
  
„Verzeih Vater, ich war nie dein Liebling, ich weiß, und nun wirst du mich bald los sein!"  
  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten drehte ich mich um und verließ den Saal.  
  
„KASSANDRA!"hörte ich noch die beiden Männer mir nachrufen.  
  
Mit einem Schwert bewaffnet machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Strand. Ich benutzte einen der geheimen Gänge, die unterirdisch zu einer kleinen Felsformation, nahe der Zelte der Myrmidonen führte. Mit einer Fackel bewaffnet lief ich durch den langen dunklen Gang, der nur der Herrscherfamilie bekannt war. Ich betete zu Apollon, er möge mir Kraft geben.  
  
Doch mein Gott half mir auf seine eigene Weise.  
  
Ich wurde von neuem mit Visionen gepeinigt. Ich fiel auf die Knie, meine Umgebung verschwamm. Die Fackel fiel mir aus den Händen und doch wurde es nicht dunkel.  
  
Ich sah den blonden Krieger auf dem Boden, auf allen vieren. Ich sah Hektor, über ihn gebeugt, ihm zärtlich den Nacken küssend, sanfte Worte sprechend.  
  
„Es kann auch anders sein wenn du es wüschst, du musst nur ein Wort sagen, mein schöner Grieche!"  
  
Ein knurren kam aus Achilles' Kehle. Er blickte zurück und ich konnte das Feuer der Leidenschaft in seinen Augen sehen.  
  
„Beweg dich! Wenn ich Zärtlichkeiten will, nehm' ich meine Sklavin!" knurrte Achilles.  
  
„Ach ja, als ob sie dir Zärtlichkeiten geben würde!"  
  
Mit seiner Zunge fuhr Hektor das Genick entlang, jeden einzelnen Wirbel umspielend bis zu den Schulterblättern. Der Myrmidone drängte sich den Zärtlichkeiten entgegen. „Siehst du mein Krieger, so zähme ich meinen Löwen! Und nun werde ich dich zu den Sternen tragen. Denn es soll es wert sein, dafür zu sterben!"  
  
Bei diesen Worten kam Kassandra wieder zu sich, nur um Augenblicke später mit einer neue Vision gequält zu werden.  
  
Sie sah Achilles und Hektor kämpfen. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel. Sie schlugen sich mit ihren Schwertern vor den Toren Trojas und alle Armeen sahen zu, wie Achilles meinen Bruder tötete.  
  
„NEIN!" mit dem Schrei auf den Lippen kam ich zu mir. Ich wischte mir den Schweiß von der Stirn und nahm mit zitternder Hand die Fackel wieder auf, die glücklicherweise nicht erloschen war.  
  
Während ich den Tunnel entlang lief musste ich mir öfters die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischen. Warum opferte Hektor sein Volk? Nur, weil er Achilles bezwingen wollte, auf die einzige Art, die er für möglich hielt?  
  
Ich weinte, bis ich schließlich am Ausgang des Tunnels ankam. Ich löschte schnell die Fackel und trat in die Dunkelheit. Niemand hatte mich bemerkt. Ich schlich mich an den Myrmidonen vorbei und mied Achilles' Zeit.  
  
Es gelang mir bis zu dem großen Zelt Agamemnons vorzudringen. Doch ein Hineinkommen war hoffnungslos. Zu viele Wachen waren um das gesamte Zelt verteilt. Wie sollte ich Briseis dort heraus bekommen? Ich überlegte gerade, ob es besser wäre, von der Meerseite vorzudringen, als ich feststellen musste, dass ich das oberste Gebot eines Kriegers missachtet hatte: seine Augen überall zu haben.  
  
Ich wurde von hinten unsanft gepackt.  
  
„Was tust du hier?"fragte mich einer der Soldaten und drehte mich roh um.  
  
„Du bist ein Mädchen!"stellte er überrascht fest, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. „Ich will zu Agamemnon!"erklärte ich ihm mit hocherhobenem Haupt. Ergeben wäre wohl die bessere Alternative, als jetzt zu kämpfen, dachte ich mir, denn das wäre sicher mein Tod gewesen. „Warum sollte wir dich zu dem König bringen?"fragte der andere Wächter und hielt mir sein Schwert vor die Kehle. „Dein Schwert!"herrschte er mich an. „Ich verlange meine Priesterin zurück!" Ich ließ meine Waffe in den Sand fallen und gab mich meinem Schicksal hin. Auf einmal schmerzte mein ganzer Körper wieder. Ich war unsagbar müde.  
  
Die Soldaten brachten mich zum Zelt den Königs und einer von ihnen sprach mit der Wache vor dem Eingang. „Wie ist dein Name, Weib?"fragte mich die Wache. „Kassandra von Troja!"sagte ich mit fester Stimme. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde ich in das Zelt gerufen und unsanft hineingestoßen.  
  
Ich fiel zu Boden und als ich aufsah, hatte ich das Gefühl, mein Blut würde gefrieren. Ich fand Briseis, aber nicht so, wie ich mir es vorgestellt hatte.  
  
Der König saß auf seinem Thron und Briseis kniete vor ihm. Sie achtete gar nicht auf mich, sondern sah hinauf zu Agamemnon.  
  
Sie zog ihr Gewand aus und küsste den Schoß des Griechen.  
  
„Wie kann ich euch jetzt dienen, mein König?"  
  
Ich hatte nur einen Wunsch: zu sterben.  
  
tbc 


	12. Sklave

Eifersucht by Kassandra  
  
Disclaimer siehe Kap 1  
  
Raiting: R – Gewalt, sex  
  
Hinweis: AU  
  
Romily: So ich hatte mal wieder Zeit! Kassi ne Mary Sue?? Auf diese Idee wäre ich nicht gekommen, aber sagen wir mal so...ich bin ziemlich MZB geprägt, was die Kassandra angeht. Naja dumm ist sie wirklich, aber wer will schon perfekte Menschen lesen? Ich nicht...:-) Dein Spruch mit dem Life is a bitch ist genial..und trifft den Nagel auf den Kopf! Ich denke genau so ging es der armen. Paris als Arsch...ist leider meine persönliche Einstellung (da ist leider Petersen schuld) und als ich den Film neulich im OV gesehen hab wars noch schlimmer....naja vielleicht fällt mir noch was Nettes für ihn ein. Hektor...ist....ähm Hektor... und auch bei Männern setzt öfters mal der Verstand aus.. auf jedenfall freut es mich wenn's dir gefällt

Chirstina: ..ha hab ich dich erwischt..eine Woche war sie on bis du es gemerkt hast! Was hast DU zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?? Hihi

Seni: Ich sitze hier und überlege was ich mache. Eigentlich wollte ich noch gar nix machen...sie fehlt mir so sehr, dass so fremd geworden ist. Aber solange es so liebe leute gibt wie dich und die anderen, will ich auch wieder schreiben egal was denn ich mag meine Geschichten..sie sind auch meine Babys...Aber es tut weh!  
  
Danke an Glori und schönen Urlaub  
  
So hier habt ihr das nächste Kapitel. Viel Vergnügen

* * *

Kapitel 12  
  
Sklave  
  
„Briseis?"  
  
Meine Stimme klang heiser, ich erkannte sie kaum wieder. Erst jetzt drehte Briseis sich um und sah mich an.  
  
Die Reaktion, die ich erwartet hatte, trat nicht ein. Keine Spur von Scham oder gar Reue zeigte sie.  
  
Während eine Wache mich näher zum König zerrte, stand sie auf und setzte sich auf den Schoß Agamemnons. Sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe ihre Blöße zu bedecken.  
  
Man zwang mich erneut auf die Knie. Ich hatte nur Augen für meine Gefährtin. Was tat sie nur, warum gab sie sich ihm freiwillig hin?  
  
„Briseis?"fragte ich erneut und Tränen der Wut und der Enttäuschung hinterließen dicke Spuren auf meinem Gesicht.  
  
Der König gab ein Zeichen und man zog mir die Kleidung vom Leib. Ich wehrte mich nicht einmal. Ich ließ alles über mich ergehen und blickte nur in die blauen Augen Briseis', die noch immer auf dem Schoß Agamemnons saß und an seinen Zöpfen spielte.  
  
Ich stand da und bedeckte mit meinen Händen das Nötigste. Agamemnon befahl mir, mich zu drehen und begutachtete mich, wie ein Stück Vieh.  
  
„Wer bist du?"fragte er und an dem Funkeln in seinen Augen sah ich, dass ihm gefiel, was er sah. Doch ich schwieg. Ich wollte nur, dass es schnell vorbei war.  
  
Einer der Wachen nahm seine Peitsche vom Gürtel und rollte sie aus. „Los Sklavin, der König redet mit dir!" Er holte aus und ich schloss die Augen. „Lass es! Sieh dir ihre Haut an. Sie hat genug abbekommen. Ich will sie makellos!"  
  
Briseis beugte sich zu dem König und leckte ihm an seinem Ohr. Ich konnte erkennen, dass sie ihm etwas einflüsterte, doch nicht, was sie sagte. Aber ich erfuhr es schneller, als mir lieb war.  
  
„Kassandra von Troja! Schön, dich kennen zu lernen. Sei willkommen in meinem Reich und nimm Platz an meiner Seite!"  
  
Er winkte mich zu sich und ich sollte auf seinem linken Schenkel Platz nehmen. Da ich mich weigerte, zog mich einer der Wachen zum König und drückte mich hinunter auf die Knie. „Du hast deinem Herrn und König zu gehorchen, Sklavin!"hörte ich die Worte der Wache.  
  
„Apollon, bitte lass mich sterben!"flehte ich.  
  
„Er hört dich nicht! Er wird dich niemals hören! Warum kapierst du es nicht? Die Götter geben sich nicht mit uns Sterblichen ab. Sieh, er hatte nichts dagegen, dass ich in seinem Tempel diente, obwohl ich ihn nicht mag, nur um an dich heranzukommen!"Briseis' Worte waren wie Nadelstiche. Wieso tat sie mir das an?  
  
„Warum?"war alles, was ich hervorbringen konnte.  
  
„Warum? Du bist eine Tochter König Priamos', du bist hübsch und ich wollte dich!"  
  
Mit einem Mal kam ich mir so unsagbar dumm vor. Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein? Wie konnte ich seine Liebe gegen ihre falschen Gefühle einzutauschen?  
  
„Aber unsere Liebe war geheim? Du wärst niemals ins Königshaus gekommen?"  
  
„Ach, dummes Kind! Ich wollte durch dich Hektor kennen lernen, oder wenigstens Paris. Aber nun hab ich das große Los gezogen. Warum soll ich einen Bauern nehmen, wenn ich unter dem Glanze der Macht stehen kann?"  
  
Agamemnon stand auf und stellte dabei Briseis auf die Beine. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase und trat vor mich. Er roch an meinem Haar und fuhr über meine Wunden. Ich musste die Luft anhalten, um ein Stöhnen zu verhindern.  
  
„Wer war das?"fragte er mich. „Eure Männer!" „Männer? Es waren mehrere?" „Ich erinnere mich nicht!" „Wann?" „Vor zwei Nächten!"rief Briseis von hinten. „Ich habe sie schreien gehört! Armes Ding! Es müssen etliche Männer über sie hergefallen sein. Ihr wollt sie sicher nicht mehr. Gebt sie den Männern zurück!"Briseis' Augen begannen zu leuchten. Früher dachte ich immer, es sei ihre Lust, ihr Verlangen, das sich widerspiegelte, doch es war nur Bosheit!  
  
Agamemnon drehte sich zu ihr und schlug sie zu Boden. „Ich entscheide, was mit meinen Sklaven passiert!" Briseis hielt sich die Wange und blieb einfach sitzen. Die Konkurrenz war groß.  
  
„Es macht mir nichts aus, ob du genommen wurdest, oder wie oft. Ab heute wirst du nur noch mein sein. Du wirst dich mir hingeben, freiwillig! Du wirst mir Söhne schenken, damit ich sie in den Krieg schicken kann. Du wirst mir Töchter gebären, damit ich sie verheiraten kann! Denn schön sein sollen alle meine Nachkommen!" Er fuhr mit seiner rauen Hand über meinen Körper und begutachtete alle Stellen. Ich schluckte nur hart und bewegte mich nicht. Irgendwann musste der Alptraum doch zu Ende sein. „Badet sie und salbt sie! Wenn noch einmal jemand Hand an sie legt, außer um ihre Wunden zu heilen, oder sie zu bekleiden, wird er sterben!"  
  
...  
  
Ich konnte mich nicht mehr erinnern, wie ich dort hingekommen war. Doch ich lag auf einem weichen Lager, mit Fellen und Decken. Ich trug ein feines, sauberes, blaues Gewand, durchwoben mit Gold.  
  
Dann erinnerte ich mich wieder. Ich wurde gebadet und meine Wunden wurden versorgt. Zwei Dienerinnen brachten mich hier her und zogen mir das Gewand an. Sie betteten mich auf das Lager und verließen den abgeteilten Raum des Zeltes. Ich war nicht mehr in des Königs Zelt, sondern in dem Zelt der Frauen, von denen es nicht viele gab im Lager der Griechen.  
  
Ich wollte meine Flucht planen, doch ich war zu keinem Gedanken fähig, müde, verzweifelt und vollkommen erschöpft wie ich war. Es dauerte nur Augenblicke, da fiel ich in einen tiefen Schlaf. Ich wünschte mir schöne Träume.  
  
Doch Apollon war anderer Meinung.  
  
Wieder wurde ich stiller Beobachter von Dingen, die ich nicht sehen wollte.  
  
Ich fand mich in Achilles' Zelt wieder. Ich stand neben dem Eingang und sah zum Ruhelager. Neben mir bemerkte ich eine mir wohlbekannte Gestalt. „Apollon! Warum?" „Warum du hier bist, oder warum ich hier bin?"hörte ich die tiefe, auf mich immer beruhigend wirkende Stimme meines Gottes. „Warum das alles?"fragte ich ihn und beobachtete die zwei schlafenden Männer, die ineinander verschlungen auf den Fellen lagen. „Das musst du SIE fragen! Du bist hier, damit du lernst! Damit du verstehst und damit du dich verabschieden kannst!" „Ich muss gehen? Mit Agamemnon? Hilf mir bitte!"Ich sah flehend zur Gestalt des Sonnengottes hinauf.  
  
Doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich habe mein Wort gegeben nicht einzugreifen in diesen Kampf. Ich werde mich nicht mit Ares anlegen! Ach kleine Kassandra, warum hast du nur nie auf mich gehört? Jetzt ist es zu spät!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand seine Gestalt und ich war alleine im Zelt.  
  
Ich trat an das Schlaflager und beobachtete die beiden Männer. Ihre Atmung ging gleichmäßig, ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Sie hielten sich in den Armen, so als ob sie einander festhielten, damit keiner fliehen konnte. Ich konnte jedoch spüren, dass sie nicht schliefen. Schließlich löste sich Achilles aus der Umarmung Hektors und beugte sich über ihn. Er strich meinem Bruder eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und noch ehe seine Hand das Haar losließ, griff Hektor danach.  
  
Das Handgelenk fest umfasst öffnete Hektor seine Augen und betrachtete Achilles. „Wird es so enden?"fragte er und setzte sich auf, ohne die Hand loszulassen. Achilles lächelte „Es wird niemals enden! Es wird jedes Mal neu beginnen, aber niemals wird es enden!"erklärte der Myrmidone. „Es wird keinen Frieden für uns geben!"sprach Hektor seine Gedanken laut aus und ließ Achilles' Handgelenk los. „Nein, Frieden ist nicht für uns bestimmt. Wir werden im Kampf sterben, so wie es prophezeit wurde!"  
  
Hektor atmete tief durch. „Dann sollst du es sein, der mich im Kampf töten wird, dann werde ich in Frieden sterben und das letzte, was ich sehen werde, werden deine blauen Augen sein!" 


	13. Alleine

**Eifersucht by Kassandra  
**  
**Disclaimer** siehe Kap 1  
  
**Raiting**: R – Gewalt, Sex, Rape

Hinweis: AU

Erst mal danke an Seni fürs betalesen...den Rest dürft ihr behalten..

Danke an alle Reviewer...und die die es versuchen...BITTE NICHT AUFGEBEN!!!

Romilly: Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, siehe unten.. Ich konnte Brad Pitt noch nie leiden.. aber in dem Film? Holla die Waldfee. Mir tut Paris natürlich auch etwas Leid.. aber nur ein klein wenig.. ich halte ihn etwas sehr hormongesteuert (ums zivil auszurücken) aber welcher man in dieser Zeit eigentlich nicht.. da hast du Recht.. es sind die Zeiten. Na ja und das Achilles ein Nimmersatt ist wissen sicher alle :-)...andere Helden? Ich hab erste Bilder aus Alexander gesehen...und hab mich schon wieder mal verliebt...bin schon mächtig gespannt... wie gesagt wenn ich nur mehr Zeit hätte

Eirien: Ich hab dich überrumpelt? Freu.. so soll's sein! Ich hoffe das passiert mir noch öfters:-)

Seni: Du Quell meiner morbiden Fantasie ;-) ich bin gespannt wozu du mich noch treibst.. hihi aber Briseis bekommt sicher noch ihr Fett weg! Priamos hat ja noch ein Stall voll Kinder.. als ob da 2 besonders auffallen

So hier geht's weiter...viel Spa

* * *

Kapitel 13

Alleine

„Geh! Geh jetzt!", befahl Achilles Hektor, während er sich ein Gewand überstreifte. Hektor zog seine Rüstung an und nahm sein Schwert.

„Ich erwarte dich!", hauchte er Achilles ins Ohr, während er an ihm vorbeiging.

Achilles hielt Hektor am Arm fest. „Du wirst kommen?!"

Sie sahen einander in die Augen, von denen beide ihre Sehnsucht widerspiegelte. Ein harter, vom Feuer der Leidenschaft entfachter Kuss besiegelte ihr Abkommen.

„Ich werde da sein und dich erwarten, Löwe von Phtia!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ mein Bruder das Zelt des Myrmidonen und zurück blieb ein einsamer Achilles, der eine einzelne Träne vergoss.

Er drehte sich um, sah mich an und warf Wut entbrannt ein Becher in meine Richtung.

Ich wollte noch in Deckung gehen, als ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte.

Ich schreckte hoch.

„Ihr müsst aufwachen, Kassandra von Troja!", hörte ich eine Frauenstimme und schlug die Augen auf.

Ich richtete mich auf und sah mich um. Noch immer war ich im Zelt der Frauen.

„Kommt schnell! Der König wünscht sich Euch in seinen Gemächern zu sehen!"Ich sah die Frau ungläubig an.

„Ich will nicht zu ihm! Wenn er etwas von mir will, soll er kommen und mich holen!"

Ich hatte den Satz noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen da traten bereits zwei Wachen herein und zerrten mich von meinem Ruhelager.

Ich wehrte mich so gut ich konnte, doch ich entkam den starken Händen der Männer nicht. Sie schleppten mich ins benachbarte Zelt des Königs.

„Ah, da bist du ja!", hieß mich der Griechenherrscher willkommen. „Komm näher, Kind und setz dich auf mein Bett!"

Agamemnon saß in einer großen Badewanne und ließ sich von Briseis einseifen.

„Ich komm später wieder, wenn Ihr Zeit habt!", entgegnete ich ihm und wollte den Raum verlassen. Doch die Wachen drückten mich auf das Bett.

„Nicht doch Kind! Ich habe heute sehr viel Zeit für dich. Du gingst mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, seit du vor mir standest. Jetzt möchte ich dich dafür belohnen."

Briseis warf mir einen verächtlichen Blick zu. Sie war ganz und gar nicht damit einverstanden, dass ich in diesem Raum war.

Agamemnon stand auf und schüttete einen Eimer Wasser über sich.

Sein Anblick ließ mich erschaudern, diese große, bedrohlich wirkende Statur, diese durchdringenden Augen. Ich wollte am liebsten fliehen, doch es gab keine Möglichkeit für eine Flucht, noch nicht.

Agamemnon machte keine Anstalten seine Blöße zu bedecken, nicht einmal als er aus der Wanne stieg und auf mich zukam. Ich wand meinen Blick ab und er fiel auf Briseis, die ebenfalls aus dem Wasser stieg.

Wieso schlug mein Herz immer noch wie verrückt beim ihrem nackten Anblick. Verzweifelt schlug ich meine Augen nieder. Sie sollten meine Tränen nicht sehen.

„Prinzessin, wer wird denn weinen? Ich bin nun dein König und du darfst mir dienen! Hast du deinem Vater nicht gedient?"Agamemnon nahm mein Kinn zwischen seine Finger und drückte meinen Kopf nach oben. Nun war ich gezwungen ihn anzusehen. Sein Lächeln wirkte falsch und kalt.

„Mein Vater würde mich niemals zu etwas zwingen, das ich nicht wollte!"

„Ach nein? Er wollte dich nicht an einen fremden Prinzen verheiraten?"

„Nein, ich bin Priesterin und diene allein Apollon!", entgegnete ich ihm trotzig.

„Nun, Kassandra, ab heute dienst du mir. Ab heute bin ich dein Gott und nun gib dich mir hin!"

„Mein König, sie ist unrein und es nicht wert! Schickt sie in die Wüste, tötet sie, sie wird Euer Untergang sein, das hat sie mir einmal erzählt!", versuchte Briseis ihn zu überreden.

Agamemnon drehte seinen Kopf und sah Briseis an. „Du bist es, die ich nicht mehr brauche! Wachen, schickt sie zurück zu Achilles, ich brauch sie nicht mehr!"

Sofort zerrten zwei Wachen sie hinaus, nackt wie sie war. Ich konnte noch lange ihre Flüche und ihr Geschrei hören. Selbst als Agamemnon mein Kleid absteifte, das ich krampfhaft versuchte am Körper zu behalten, um wenigstens noch etwas Würde zu behalten.

Vergebens! Er zwang mich auf sein Bett und er zwang mich ihn aufzunehmen. Diesmal konnte ich nicht in meine Gedankenwelt fliehen. Es war keine Briseis da, deren Liebe ich suchen konnte, kein Hektor der meinen Geist beschützen würde. Ich war alleine, verlassen und gedemütigt.

Während der König sich mit mir vergnügte, mich streichelte und küsste, musste ich an den Menschen denken, den ich so sehr hassen wollte. Hatte ich ihm Unrecht getan?

„PARIS!", stöhnte ich, als der Schmerz unerträglich wurde.

Schließlich ließ der König von mir ab und küsste zum Abschluss meine Stirn.

„Du wirst mir großartige Kinder schenken, Kassandra von Troja!", stellte er noch keuchend fest als er sich von mir herabrollte und neben mir liegen blieb.

Ich bewegte mich nicht. Blieb genau so liegen, wie ich war und wartete, dass er einschlief.

Als seine Atmung ruhig und gleichmäßig wurde stand ich vorsichtig auf und nahm mein Kleid.

Obwohl mein ganzer Körper schmerzte, versuchte ich lautlos durch den Raum zu schleichen. Ich versuchte eine Öffnung in die Zeltplane zu reißen, doch ich musste feststellen, dass das Zelt des Königs ringsum mit Holz verkleidet war.

Der Ausgang war meine einzige Chance, doch dort warteten sicher etliche Wachen auf mich.

Ich beschloss lieber auf der Flucht zu sterben, als diesen Menschen noch einmal ertragen zu müssen.

Ich öffnete langsam den Vorhang, der den Eingang bedeckte und sah mich prompt zwei Wachen gegenüber. Sie hatten mich noch nicht entdeckt, da sie mit dem Rücken zum Zelt standen.

Ganz vorsichtig trat ich hinaus und schlich in die Dunkelheit.

Ich rannte los und hoffte auf den erlösende Schlag oder Stich, der nicht lange auf sich warten ließ, nachdem man mich rief.

Jemand schlug mich von hinten nieder und sofort viel ich in eine tiefe Ohnmacht.

Leider war es nicht der Fährmann der mich begrüßte, sondern das Gesicht König Agamemnons.

„Da bist du ja schon wieder. Du bist ein zähes kleines Biest. Stimmt es, dass du Amazonenblut in dir trägst?"

„Fahr in den Hades!", fauchte ich ihn an und hielt mir den Kopf, der zu zerspringen drohte, als ich meine eigene Stimme hörte.

„Nein, kleiner Wildfang, das habe ich ganz und gar nicht vor! Aber nun hast du dir deine Strafe selbst zuzuschreiben!"

Ich wollte aufstehen, doch ich konnte meine Arme nicht bewegen. Sie waren an einem eisernen Ring am Bett des Königs gefesselt. Ich zerrte daran und Agamemnon lachte.

„Wahrlich ein Wildfang! Hier ist jetzt dein Zuhause, solang ich dich bei mir haben will. Je schneller du das einsiehst umso schneller werden die Fesseln verschwinden. Nun schlaf, die Nacht ist bald zu ende und ich bin müde!"

Er drückte sich mit seinem muskulösen Männerkörper dicht an mich und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ich bewegte mich nicht mehr, irgendwann fiel ich in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

....

Intermezzo

„Du willst, dass ich sie bei Agamemnon lasse?", fragte Apollon Ares erbost.

„Ja natürlich, er hat alle Rechte sie zu behalten", sagte der Kriegsgott grinsend. „Was willst du überhaupt, sie hat dich betrogen. Das ist nun die Belohnung dafür. Komm, mach etwas Sinnvolles! Geh und poliere die Sonnenscheibe!"

Wutentbrannt verschwand Apollon aus dem Sichtfeld Ares und stieß unsanft mit Aphrodite zusammen.

„Verzeih mir, ich war in Gedanken!", entschuldigte sich Apollon und die Liebesgöttin lächelte, wie nur sie es vermag.

„Du hast dich schon wieder mit Ares gestritten?", fragte sie wissend.

„ER ist brutal und gewalttätig!"

„Aber natürlich, er ist der Kriegsgott, was willst du? Soll er einen Wandteppich knüpfen?"Aphrodite begann zu kichern.

„Er ergreift für die Griechen Partei und verbietet mir mich für Troja einzusetzen. Ich werde zu Zeus gehen!"

„Oh Troja...da war doch dieser nette kleine Hirtenjunge. Ein wahres Schmuckstück!"Aphrodites Augen begannen zu leuchten.

„JA und Ares lässt deine Schmuckstücke niedermetzeln!"

„Nein, das würde er nicht tun. Hephi hat mir erzählt, dass die Götter sich neutral verhalten. Die Menschen sollen das untereinander ausmachen."

„Ich sehe, dass sich nicht alle Götter daran halten!", rief Apollon erzürnt und Aphrodite begann ihn zu umgarnen.

„Nun, wenn das so ist....dann werden wir wohl etwas Partei ergreifen müssen! Ich werde Ares ablenken und du wirst dort unten etwas eingreifen! Aber, entscheide weise, wem du helfen wirst!"

Apollon lächelte und gab Aphrodite einen Kuss auf die Nase.

„Du bist die Beste!"

„Natürlich bin ich das!", und kichernd machte sich die Liebesgöttin auf die Suche nach dem unbarmherzigen Kriegsgott, den sie ganz genau zu nehmen wusste.

Apollon blickte auf Troja und fällte die Entscheidung, wer von den Nachkommen Priamos leben oder sterben sollte.


	14. Opfer

**Eifersucht by Kassandra  
**  
**Disclaimer** siehe Kap 1  
  
**Raiting**: R – Gewalt,

Hinweis: AU

Danke Glori für die flinke Arbeit....

Danke an alle Reviewer...und die die es versucht haben: weiter so!!!

Romilly: wer ist denn Aeneas? Dumm frag! Ach armer Achilles ..er tut mir schon richtig Leid...also nicht nur meine arme Kassi. So hab leider nicht viel Zeit.. bis zum nächsten :-)

Fighterbunny: Glückwunsch...du hast überlistet.. Ich hoffe im Urlaub ist es schön. .erholt euch gut

Eirien: Danke, Danke.. Apollon handelt....egoistisch...er ist ein GOTT

Seni: Bussi...

Ich verspreche das nächste mal wieder ein Intermezzo...kam ja scheinbar gut an :-)

Also viel Spaß..(Außer Achilles sorry)

* * *

Kapitel 14

Opfer

Ich wurde wach, weil meine Arme schmerzten. Ich benötigte einige Augenblicke, um mich zu orientieren. Ich lag weich, es roch angenehm, es konnte nicht schlecht sein, wenn da nicht der Schmerz in den Armen wäre. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sofort wurde mir klar, wo ich mich befand.

Agamemnon.

Ich wollte mich erheben, doch ich konnte meine Arme nicht bewegen. Sie waren noch immer gefesselt. Das Blut war fast gänzlich aus den Gliedmaßen gewichen, denn noch immer lagen sie über meinem Kopf gestreckt.

Ich drehte mich um und stellte fest, dass ich alleine war. Sofort kroch ich ans obere Ende des Bettes und konnte so meine Hände entlasten. Die Handgelenke waren wieder blutig, die Wunden wieder offen. Da ich mich völlig unbeobachtet fühlte, rollte ich mich ganz zusammen und weinte, weinte tausend Tränen.

Eine Hand legte sich tröstend auf meine Schulter. „Weine ruhig, kleine Kassi, es wird dir helfen stark zu sein. Ich werde immer bei dir sein, ich liebe dich und ich werde alles wieder gutmachen. Ich schwöre es!"

Ich sah auf, doch ich war alleine. Aber ich kannte die Stimme, die sich in meinem Kopf manifestierte. Ich kenne sie, seit wir im Leib unserer Mutter waren.

Zwei Dienerinnen kamen herein und lösten meine Fesseln. „Wir sollen Euch hübsch machen, Prinzessin. Bitte folgt uns."

Sie badeten mich in Rosenwasser, salbten meine Wunden und verbanden sie. Sie kleideten mich in ein schönes weißes Gewand und schmückten mich mit Gold. Ich fühlte mich wie das Opferlamm. Nachdem sie mir die Haare gekämmt und gesteckt hatten führen sie mich hinaus.

Die gleißende Sonne blendete mich und ich schloss kurz die Augen.

Ich sah Hektor fallen, ein Schwert in der Brust.

Sofort öffnete ich die Augen wieder. „Apollon, bitte nicht, nicht Hektor, ohne ihn ist Troja verloren!"Ich merkte nicht, dass ich die Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte.

„Was hast du gesagt?"fragte Agamemnon, der mich freudig und begierig ansah.

„Nichts!" flüsterte ich und ließ mich auf seinen Streitwagen führen. Man fesselte mich mit einer Hand an den Wagen, damit ich nicht fortlaufen konnte.

Sofort ritt er mit einem Heer von Kriegern los. Es war mir gleich, was geschehen würde, ich nahm alles nur noch hin.

...

Die Griechen ritten nach Troja und nahmen, außerhalb der Reichweite der Bogenschützen, ihre Stellung ein.

Vor dem großen Stadttor stand Achilles und rief nach Hektor. Immer und immer wieder.

Die Rufe ließen mir das Blut gefrieren. Es war nicht mehr das heisere Flüstern der Leidenschaft. Es war die Stimme eines Kriegers, bereit, jederzeit und jeden zu töten.

Das Große Tor öffnete sich. Ich rechnete damit, dass das ganze Heer Trojas hinausstürmen würde. Doch es war nur ein einzelner Krieger.

Hektor!

Achilles stieg von seinem Streitwagen und zog sein Schwert, genauso wie Hektor.

Tränen rannen meine Wangen hinunter, während Agamemnon abfallende Bemerkungen über meinen Bruder machte. Er zog mich besitzergreifend noch dichter zu sich. Der Anblick der beiden kämpfenden Krieger erregte ihn. Ich konnte es spüren.

„Sieh, Kassandra von Troja, sieh, wie der Stolz eures Volkes niedergesteckt wird. Er hat keine Chance gegen Achilles."

„Nein!" flüsterte ich. „Bitte verschont ihn!"

Doch Agamemnon lachte nur laut auf.

Ich ließ Hektor nicht aus den Augen. Er kämpfte tapfer. Ich hatte ihn schon so viele tausend Male kämpfen gesehen, noch nie hatte er besser gekämpft als an diesem Tag.

Dann geschah es.

Er zögerte, es war nur ein Augenblick, doch ich sah es und Achilles hatte es auch bemerkt. Ich war zwar zu weit entfernt, um es genau zu sehen, doch ich hatte den Eindruck, Hektor nickte Achilles zu.

Dann stieß Achilles zu. Sein Schwert versank in Hektors Oberkörper und gemeinsam fielen sie auf die Knie.

tbc


	15. Abkommen

**Eifersucht by Kassandra  
**  
**Disclaimer** siehe Kap 1  
  
**Raiting**: R – Gewalt

Hinweis: AU

Danke Glori für die flinke Arbeit

Bussi an alle Reviewer,

Seni: mögen die Götter weise handeln, Rommily: Aeneas..ach ja der..wird sofort mit aufgenommen, sollte meine Kassi überleben...komisch keine glaubt, dass ich Hektor getötet hab..hihi morgen kommt Athur..bin mal gespannt

Eirien: Verurteile jemanden nicht, bevor du die ganze Geschichte kennst

Fighterbunny: Hier das nächste Intermezzo hihi..fast so lang wie euer Urlaub

So jetzt wünsch ich euch viel Spaß:

* * *

Kapitel 15

Abkommen

Intermezzo

Achilles saß auf seinem Lager und hielt die Phiole in der Hand, die Stunden zuvor Hektor fortgeworfen hatte.

Draußen wurde sein Sieg, sein Triumph gegen Hektor gefeiert. Er hatte es ihnen erlaubt. Er wollte alleine sein, alleine mit dem toten Körper Hektors.

„Warum darf es nicht sein, Ares? Du musst es doch am besten verstehen! Du liebst sie, obwohl sie verheiratet ist mit diesem...!"Achilles sprach nicht weiter und starrte nur die Phiole an. Sie war geöffnet und leer, der Korken verschwunden. Sie war leer, wie sein Herz.

Das dröhnende Lachen Ares' hallte durch das Zelt.

„Mein lieber Achilles, du bist für den Krieg geboren worden, für den Krieg, für die Leidenschaft und für den Tod. Es ist dir nicht bestimmt zu lieben! Du wirst erfolgreich sein in diesem Krieg und du wirst unsterblich! Denn dein Name wird im selben Atemzug genannt wie der der Götter."

„Wofür das alles?"fragte Achilles seinen Gott und sah ihn verbittert an.

Wieder ein Lachen, während Ares in der Unendlichkeit verschwand. „Du wirst unsterblich sein!"hörte er noch die Worte des Kriegsgottes nachhallen.

„Ist er endlich weg?"hörte Achilles eine Frauenstimme und drehte sich um. Neben der aufgebahrten Leiche Hektors stand Aphrodite und streichelte über die blasse Wange des Trojanerprinzen.

„So schade, so schön!"sagte sie gedankenversunken.

„WAS?" rief Achilles mürrisch.

„Ach, ihr Krieger immer! Tzzz...ich sage zu Hephi immer... Hephi, du musst etwas positiver werden, lächle ab und an. Es schadet auch keinem Krieger höflich zu sein! Sieh dir Hektor an! Ich mochte ihn sehr gerne, eigentlich mag ich die Trojaner sehr gerne. Aber....ich weiß.... Ich halte mich aus eurem Krieg heraus."

„WAS WILLST DU?"brüllte Achilles die Göttin nun an.

„Nur die Ruhe...Löwe... nur die Ruhe!"

Ihr säuselnder Ton ging dem Myrmidonen auf die Nerven, er war nahe daran eine Göttin zu schlagen.

Aphrodite war sichtlich amüsiert über seinen Gemütszustand.

„Aber ich kann dir helfen... du willst Hektor, nicht wahr?"

Achilles schluckte hart, gab aber keine Antwort.

„Ich kann ihn dir wiedergeben, aber es sind einige Bedingungen daran geknüpft...."

„-Du hast nicht die Macht! Also spar dir deine Worte!"unterbrach Achilles die Göttin.

Aphrodite ließ ein zickiges „Hmmm"von sich und setzte sich auf das Ruhelager.

„Och mein kleiner Achilles...ich bekomme alles, was ich will...glaub mir! Bist du bereit, meine Bedingungen zu erfüllen?"

„Welche!"

„Du wirst mir einen Wusch erfüllen!"

„Welchen!"

„Wir sind heute ziemlich einsilbig! Du wirst mir Paris am Leben lassen! Du wirst dafür sorgen, dass meinem Prinzen kein Haar gekrümmt wird!"

Achilles sah überrascht auf.

„Warum? Er ist nichts weiter als ein kriechender Wurm!"

„Aber er ist einfach soooo süß und er hat guten Geschmack! Also, wirst du tun, was ich verlange?"

Achilles sah noch einmal zu Hektors leblosem Körper.

„Ich werde den Wurm nicht zertreten!"

„Gut, schwören brauchst du nicht... Sollte etwas mit dem Prinzen passieren, wirst du Hektor niemals wieder sehen, weder tot noch lebendig!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand auch Aphrodite und mit ihr die Leiche Hektors.

Der Vorhang der Zeltöffnung ging auf und Briseis trat ein, eine Schüssel in der Hand.

„Hier ist alles, was ihr wolltet, Herr!"flüsterte sie und als sie die Bahre sah, ohne Hektor, ließ sie die Schüssel fallen. Sie zersprang in tausend Scherben.

„Verzeiht!" Sie beugte sich, um die Scherben aufzuheben und sah Achilles fragend an.

„Wo ist Hektor?"fragte sie vorsichtig und leise.

Achilles zog sie hoch und sah sie wütend an. Er hätte sie am liebsten erwürgt, so sehr hasste er diese Frau, oder kanalisierte er nur seine Wut und Frustration in sie? Er wusste es nicht. Er drückte ihren Hals zu.

Sie begann zu röcheln und sah ihn völlig verängstigt an, wie an dem Tag, als er sie nahm. Es kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. ES hatte ihm nicht gefallen. Er war nur wütend, genau wie jetzt.

Nein, so sollte es nicht sein.

Er stieß sie aus seinem Zelt.

„Verschwinde. Komm mir nie wieder unter die Augen!"Achilles rief Eudoros zu sich: „Nimm sie, oder verschenk sie. Ich will sie nicht wieder sehen!"

Eudoros nickte und zog Briseis fort vom Zelt des Achilles. Wie weit würde sie noch sinken müssen?

....

Aus einer Ecke des Zeltes von Achilles schälte sich eine Gestalt hervor, erst unsichtbar und nun als Krieger sichtbar. Apollon war zufrieden mit seinem Plan und mit seinem neuen Aussehen. Nun konnte er eine Weile dem Geschehen vor Ort zusehen.

Er grinste und ging unauffällig aus dem Zelt und suchte Eudoros auf.

„Sag Herr, die Sklavin, kann ich sie haben?"fragte Apollon, als einfacher Myrmidonenkrieger verkleidet, den aber jeder Myrmidone kannte, obwohl es ihn überhaupt nicht gab.

Eudoros war froh, dieses Unglücksweib los zu werden und übergab sie ihm.

Apollon führe sie weg aus dem Lager auf die Dünen.

„Na Briseis? Erinnerst du dich an mich?"

TBC


	16. Der Anfang vom Ende

**Eifersucht by Kassandra  
**  
**Disclaimer** siehe Kap 1  
  
**Raiting**: R – Gewalt, rape

Hinweis: AU

Danke Glori für die flinke Arbeit

Bussi an alle Reviewer,

Fighterbunny: Du willst Paris tot sehen...meinst du ich will wieder Drohmails bekommen? Es gibt mehr Orli Fans als du ahnst!

Eirien: Pläne..du glaubst die Götter haben Pläne?? Gib mir mal einen Tipp (gg)

Romilly: Arthur hat mir gut gefallen (bin auch grad auf dem Mittelaltertripp) obgleich er mich nicht so sehr inspiriert hat wie Troja ...(mein Liebling war im übrigen Gawain)

Ich geh mach auf die Suche nach Pat..vielleicht find ich ihn wieder...(verdammt, wo hab ich ihn nur hingekramt???)

So viel Spaß beim vorletzten, oder vorvorletzten oder....ach was weiß ich Kapitel:

* * *

Kapitel 16

Der Anfang vom Ende

„Hektor, nein!"

Schweißgebadet wachte ich auf.

Ich wollte mich aufrichten, doch wieder lag ich gefesselt im Bett König Agamemnons. Der Alptraum schien keine Ende zu nehmen.

Es waren nun schon zwei Wochen vergangen, seit mein Bruder von Achilles ermordet wurde.

Sie mussten den Leichnam heimlich verbrannt haben, denn ich hatte weder ein Feuer gesehen noch die Überreste eines Feuerrituals.

In dieser Zeit begegnete ich zwei Mal Achilles und er wirkte verändert. Ich wollte ihn hassen, ihn töten, doch als ich in seine Augen sah, wusste ich, dass er bereits tot war.

Es war schon Morgen, denn es herrschte bereits ein reges Treiben im Lager. Agamemnon neben mir wurde langsam wach. Ich versuchte mich nicht zu rühren, in der Hoffnung, er würde mich nicht beachten. Doch schon hatte er eine Hand auf meinen Hüften und drängte sich näher an mich.

„Bitte nicht heute!"Ich wollte den Gedanken eigentlich nicht laut aussprechen, doch es war geschehen und Agamemnon lachte laut auf.

„Oh doch, besonders heute, meine hübsche Sklavin! Wir haben uns lang genug versteckt. Dein Volk glaubt, wir sind weg. Heute Abend wird Troja fallen und als Geschenk wirst du mir einen Sohn gebären!"

Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe mich loszubinden, ich war nackt, das genügte ihm.

Er beugte sich mit seinem, von Wein und Schweiß stinkenden, Körper über mich und drang mit einem einzigen harten Stoß in mich ein.

Der Schmerz trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen, er hatte sich in der Nacht zuvor ausgetobt, doch es schien ihm nicht gereicht zu haben.

Ich schloss meine Augen und öffnete meinen Geist und wieder kam der, der mir beistand, in all der Zeit der Pein.

Er hielt meine Schulter, ich konnte ihn spüren und hörte seine Worte. ‚Ich bin bei dir kleine Kassi, ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen, nicht solange ich noch atmen kann!'

‚Paris, hol mich hier weg, es tut so weh! Bitte, ich ertrage es nicht!.... Nein, du musst fort, ihr müsst fort, Troja wird fallen! Glaube mir! Flieht, die Mauern von Troja werden euch nicht mehr schützen!'

Doch wie gewöhnlich hörte mein Bruder nicht auf mich, sondern sang mir stattdessen ein Hirtenlied vor, jenes, das mich schon immer beruhigte.

Es dauerte diesmal eine Ewigkeit, bis Agamemnon endlich seinen Samen in mich ergoss und er über mir zusammenbrach.

„Mein König! Achilles möchte euch sprechen!"hörten wir die Leibwache und Agamemnon zog sich aus mir zurück, stand auf und zog ein Gewand über. Mich ließ er so liegen wie ich war, unfähig, mir eine Decke zu nehmen und mich zu bedecken.

„Schaff ihn rein!"brummte der König schlechtgelaunt.

Der blonde Myrmidonenführer trat ein und sah sich kurz um. Einen Moment war sein Augenmerk auf mich gerichtet und wieder sah ich seine Trauer in den Augen.

„Was willst du?"fauchte Agamemnon, doch Achilles betrat erst ganz das Zelt und kam auf mich zu. Er bedeckte kopfschüttelnd meine Blöße mit einer Decke und drehte sich zu Agamemnon.

„Lass sie frei!"sagte er und wies mit seinem Kopf auf mich.

Agamemnon lachte laut.

„Bist du völlig übergeschnappt? Was gehen dich meine Sklaven an! Sie wird mir einen Sohn schenken und er wird ein großer Krieger, denn auch in seinen Adern wird das Blut Hektors fließen!"

Bei dem Namen schnellte Achilles Kopf nach oben und nie sah ich so viel Hass in seinen Augen.

Selbst der König musste es gefühlt haben, denn er ging automatisch einen Schritt zurück.

„Warum bist du hier Achilles?" fragte Agamemnon erneut.

„Ich werde den Angriff führen, gemeinsam mit Odysseus, oder du kannst selbst in das Pferd klettern!"

Der König lachte laut auf und goss sich Wein in einen Kelch.

„Du willst sterben? Meinst du wirklich, jemand wird sich an dich erinnern, wenn man in vielen Jahrhunderten von diesem Krieg spricht? Von dir, oder da von dieser Sklavin?"Agamemnon zeigte auf mich.

„Wir werden mit diesem Krieg unsterblich und du, König Agamemnon, bist nur ein Name in einer langen Reihe von sich selbstüberschätzenden Königen!"

Achilles drehte sich um, ging erneut auf mich zu und zog sein Dolch. Ich sah ihn ängstlich an.

„Bitte nicht, ich will nicht durch Eure Hand sterben, nicht Ihr!"flehte ich.

Achilles beugte sich über mich und hielt die Klinge direkt über mein Gesicht. Dann hob er sie an und durchschnitt meine Fesseln.

Sofort nahm ich meine Hände herunter und hielt sie dicht an meinem Körper, es war eine Wohltat, bei den ganzen Schmerzen, die mein Körper durchzogen.

„Bastard!" fluchte Achilles und ging zum Ausgang.

Ich setzte mich auf und rief ihm nach: „Warum?"Er drehte sich noch einmal um und sah mir in die Augen. Er wusste, was ich wissen wollte.

„Es war unser Schicksal, das es zu erfüllen galt!"

Agamemnon hatte mich wieder an seinen Wagen gefesselt. In meinem Mund hinderte ein Knebel mich daran, mich bemerkbar zu machen.

„Du wirst dabei sein, wenn deine Stadt fällt."

Das riesige, hölzerne Pferd war längst hinter den Stadtmauern verschwunden, als Agamenmons Armee sich bereit machte, König Priamos zu stürzen und die Stadt brennen zu lassen. Weinend sah ich auf die Stadt, denn ich wusste, dass das das Ende sein würde.

Intermezzo (schon wieder, verzeiht)

„Schaff ihn hier weg, Dite!"knurrte Hephaistos wütend.

„Ach komm...Hephi... Er wird nicht lange hier sein. Er kann dir behilflich sein, lass ihn doch etwas für dich arbeiten."

„Was sollte er mir helfen? Er weiß nichts, er kann nichts!"

Aphrodite schmiegte sich ganz dicht an ihren Ehemann und kraulte ihn an Stellen, wo er es besonders liebte.

„NEIN!"

„Biiiiitte!"

„Nein!"

„Du darfst auch das nächste Mal bestimmen!"

„Nee!"

„Du darf bestimmen wo!"

„....ähm......"

„Hephi...biiiiitte!"

„Ok, aber nur, bis die Schlacht dort unten geschlagen ist, dann verschwindet er in den Hades, wo er hingehört!"

Aphrodite strahlte und gab Hephaistos einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„DANKE! Ich werde es tausendfach wiedergutmachen!"

Sie verschwand tanzend aus der Schmiede und Hephaistos sah seinen Gast an, der fragend zurückstarrte.

„Du weißt nichts mehr?"

Der Gast schüttelte seine dunklen Locken.

„Das gibt Ärger! Komm mit und sorge dafür, dass das Schmiedefeuer nicht ausgeht!"

tbc


	17. Die Feuer von Troja

**Eifersucht by Kassandra  
**  
**Disclaimer** siehe Kap 1  
  
**Raiting**: R – Gewalt, rape

Hinweis: AU

Danke Glori für die flinke Arbeit

Bin im Urlaub und kann deshalb nicht auf die Revs anworten.. folgt aber noch

So hier das vorletzte Kapitel:

* * *

Kapitel 17

Die Feuer von Troja

Ich hörte die Kampfgeräusche aus der Stadt, vereinzelte Schreie. Jeder Schrei ein Schrei meines Volkes. Neben mir lachte Agamemnon und war mit sich sehr zufrieden. Er drückte sich fest an mich und begrabschte mich lüstern.

„Ich werde dich im Thronsaal deines Vaters nehmen, während vor mir seine Leiche liegt!"

Ich schloss meine Augen und versuchte zu schlucken, was mit dem Knebel fast unmöglich war.

Das Tor wurde geöffnet und Agamemnon drang mit seinem Heer in die Stadt ein. Er fuhr mit seinem Streitwagen zwischen seinen Soldaten durch das Tor, den Triumph vor Augen.

Ich sah nur Tod und Verderben.

So viele meines Volkes lagen bereits blutüberströmt auf dem staubigen Boden.

Frauen wurden aus ihren Häusern gezerrt, vergewaltigt, getötet und liegen gelassen.

Kinder wurden zusammen mit ihren Müttern getötet.

Jede meiner Visionen wurde wahr.

Troja brannte, die stolzen Mauern fielen.

Ich erblickte das große hölzerne Pferd auf dem weiten Festplatz, es stand im Zwielicht des Feuerscheins, einsam und verlassen. Etliche Löcher zeigten, wo die Soldaten versteckt waren.

Endlich kamen trojanische Soldaten und verteidigten den Platz.

Agamemnon stieg von seinem Wagen und zog sein Schwert, immer umringt von seiner Leibgarde.

Mich schien er vergessen zu haben, denn ich blieb auf dem Wagen, angebunden dem Willen der Götter ausgeliefert.

Das Pferd wurde von einem Pfeil getroffen und ging durch. Ich stürzte und hing in meinen Fesseln auf dem Boden des Wagens gedrückt.

Das Tier ging zu eng in eine Kurve, der Wagen stürzte und als ich aufschlug verlor ich das Bewusstsein.

Ich wurde wieder wach, nachdem ich einen stechenden Schmerz verspürte.

Ich öffnete die Augen.

Ein Soldat hatte sich über mich gebeugt und war in mich eingedrungen. Er achtete nicht einmal auf mich. Es war ihm gleich, ob ich lebte oder tot war.

Sein Schwert lag neben ihm. Ich nahm es so schnell ich konnte auf und noch ehe er sich versah, hatte er sein eigenes Schwert in seiner Seite.

Mit all meiner Kraft stieß ich ihn von mir herunter.

Ich rappelte mich auf und rannte mit dem Schwert in der Hand durch die brennende Stadt. Erst als ich die Treppe zum Tempel hinauf ging bemerkte ich überhaupt, wohin ich ging.

Mein Tempel....

Vor dem Altar ließ ich mich auf die Knie fallen und legte das Schwert aus der Hand. Als ich Apollon rufen wollte bemerkte ich den Knebel, sofort entfernte ich ihn und schmiss das verhasste Teil in das ewige Feuer.

„Bastard...elendiger Bastard verrecke!" Tränen der Verzweiflung, der Wut und der Trauer überkamen mich.

„Kassi?"

Ich hörte die Stimme Paris'. Es musste eine Vision sein, doch als ich meinen Namen ein zweites Mal ausgesprochen hörte wusste ich, dass er hier war. Ich drehte mich um.

„Paris!"

Er kniete sich zu mir und wir umarmten uns wie Ertrinkende.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Kassandra. Ich wollte niemals, dass man dir Schmerzen zufügt. Ich werde ihn töten. Ich werde sie beide töten. Ich habe es geschworen. Du bist so viel tapferer als ich!"

Ich musste schlucken. All der Hass, den ich für meinen Bruder empfand, war verblasst beim Anblick seiner traurigen Augen.

„Warum bist du nicht geflohen? Willst du auch sterben? Paris, die Stadt fällt und mit ihr seine Bewohner. Flieh und überlebe! Du musst das Andenken Vaters in Ehren halten!"

Er küsste meine Stirn und wischte mir das Blut aus dem Gesicht, das aus einer Platzwunde trat.

„Kassandra, du musst leben. Du wirst leben, man hat es mir versprochen, und Helena wird auch leben. Kassi, ich muss dir leider sagen, dass Briseis.....sie ist...... sie wurde gefunden vor einer Woche...sie ist....sie ist tot!"

Ich schloss meine Augen.

Warum tat mir diese Nachricht so weh wie ein Stich mitten ins Herz?

„Sie wurde ... ach vergiss es!"

Ich sah ihn an. „Was ist mit ihr?"

„Sie wurde zu Tode gefoltert, vermute ich. Sie kam nackt und blutüberströmt vor das Tor und brach zusammen. Die, die sie in die Stadt holten, erzählten, dass sie mit Apollons Namen auf den Lippen starb."

Ich nickte. Der Sonnengott hatte sich gerächt, er hatte von ihrem Verrat gewusst. Sollte ich dankbar sein, dass er mich am leben ließ?

Plötzlich drückte mich Paris zu Boden. „Versteck dich!"Er zog einen Pfeil uns spannte seinen Bogen.

Ich sah, wie Agamemnon und Achilles zusammen den Tempelbereich durchschritten und auf uns zukamen. Die Soldaten ringsum töteten die letzten trojanischen Krieger, die sich in diesem Bereich aufhielten.

„Komm kleine Prinzessin, du weißt, was auf dich wartet!"rief mir der König zu.

„Töte ihn, Paris!"rief ich meinem Bruder zu. Er zielte auf Agamemnon. „Töte ihn endlich!"Meine Stimme überschlug sich hysterisch.

Der Pfeil verließ die Sehne und surrte an Agamemnon vorbei und traf Achilles, der auf uns zurannte.

Mit hasserfüllten Augen sah er Paris an und wollte die Treppe hinaufspringen, als ihn der Pfeil traf und seine Ferse durchbohrte.

„NEIN!" Mein Schrei durchschnitt die gespenstische Stille.

„Paris...nicht ihn......er will doch.....!"

Doch Achilles stürzte, ich sah ihn ganz langsam fallen und sein Kopf stieß gegen den Sockel der Apollon-Statue.

tbc


	18. Versprechen

**

* * *

Eifersucht by Kassandra  
**  
**Disclaimer** siehe Kap 1  
  
**Raiting**: R – Gewalt, tot!! Schon wieder!

Hinweis: AU

Danke Glori für die flinke Arbeit

Knuddel an alle Reviewer:

Seni: Ich war ganz fleißig..die Story ist komplett ...

Romilly: Paris bekommt sein Fett weg...ach der Arme.. ich hab Arthur noch mal gesehen..und für gut befunden...ach mein Gawain hmmm... Im Urlaub bin ich auch etwas mit den Feuern weiter gekommen... was mir nicht geholfen hat Paris netter zu finden... aber ich werde die Geschichte vermissen...ich vermiss sie jetzt schon .. ach..

Eirien: diese Götter einfach das letzte..was hab ich Glori geschrieben: Notgeil hihi

So hier das vorletzte Kapitel:

* * *

Kapitel 18

Versprechen

„PARIS, NEIN!!!"

Mein Schrei hallte über den Tempelbezirk. Ich rannte zu Achilles und er fiel direkt in meine Arme.

Die Szene kam mir so unwirklich vor. In meinen Armen lag der Mörder meines Bruders, der Mann, der am Untergang meines ganzen Volkes schuld war. Er lächelte mich an und ich weinte um ihn.

„Es ist gut so!"hauchte er noch, ehe seine Augen brachen.

Doch ehe ich ihm die Augen schließen konnte zerrte mich Agamemnon an meinen Haaren fort.

„Komm mit, jetzt!"fauchte der König ungeduldig.

Odysseus tauchte auf und beugte sich über Achilles.

Ich sah, wie Paris seinen nächsten Pfeil auflegte und ihn abschoss, direkt auf uns zu. Doch er sauste genau zwischen Agamemnon und mir vorbei und schlug in den Boden.

Ich wollte ihn rufen, da sah ich den Grund, weshalb er nicht getroffen hatte. Er stürzte die lange Treppe hinunter und blieb neben uns liegen, von zwei Pfeilen durchbohrt.

Ich zerrte solange, bis mich Agamemnon losließ. Ich beugte mich zu Paris und strich ihm eine widerspenstige Locke aus dem Gesicht.

„Verzeih mir Kassi. Ich wollte niemals...", dann tat auch er seinen letzten Atemzug und etwas in mir zerbrach.

Ich küsste Paris auf die Stirn und ließ mich ohne Gegenwehr von Agamemnon mitnehmen, ich hatte mein Vertrauen in die Götter verloren.

Der König schleppte mich in den Thronsaal meines Vaters, der in Trümmern lag. Alle Statuen lagen zerstört auf dem Boden; um uns herum nur Tod und Verderben. Die Berater meines Vaters, Brüder und Verwandte lagen zwischen den Trümmern und vor dem Thron lag eine Gestalt, die ich erst nicht erkannte. Er war der Einzige in dem großen Palast, der scheinbar noch lebte.

Agamemnon zerrte mich zu ihm und ich kniete mich neben Priamos.

„Vater!" Ich strich ihm über sein ergrautes Haar und versuchte ein Lächeln zu zeigen.

„Kassandra... flieh, die Flammen haben Troja erreicht... sie haben deine Mutter und Schwestern, finde sie...." Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Hauch, das Leben wich aus ihm.

„Sie wird mein sein Priamos, genau wie dein Land! Mach dir über die Deinigen keine Sorgen, sie werden alle erlöst oder mir dienen, je nachdem, wie sie mir gefallen! Diese hier wird mir dienen!"

Mit Agamemnons grausamen Lachen in den Ohren starb mein Vater, König Priamos, mit einer Träne im Auge, die sagen wollte: Hätte ich nur....

Intermezzo

Heiß und stechend war der Schmerz in seinem Fuß und hart schlug er mit dem Kopf auf.

Um ihn herum verschwamm alles, doch er konnte sehen, wie sich Gestalten über ihn beugten.

‚Kassandra, warum weinte sie?' Schon wurde sie an den Haaren weggezerrt.

‚Odysseus, Freund, schön, dich zu sehen! Wir werden uns wiedersehen. Nein, trauere nicht. Ich wollte es so!'

‚Agamemnon! Dich hätte ich gleich töten sollen...' seine Gedanken überschlugen sich.

Alles wurde verschwommener und die Farben verschwanden in einem Sog aus unendlicher Schwärze der Ewigkeit.

Doch der letzte Gedanke des größten Kriegers aller Zeiten war ein einziges Wort, eine Liebeserklärung: ‚Hektor!'

Er öffnete seine Augen... Die Dunkelheit wich der Dämmerung. Er lag auf dem Boden, sein Körper schmerzte.

Er sah sich um.

Im Zwielicht konnte er den Fluss erkennen und vage Gestalten am anderen Ufer.

Langsam erhob er sich, sein Körper tat nur widerwillig, was er ihm befahl. Als er schließlich stand, wurde es heller und der Fluss war verschwunden, stattdessen tauchte Ares auf, der ziemlich wütend wirkte, neben ihm stand Aphrodite, wie immer lächelnd.

„Achilles, du hast es wirklich vollbracht, unsterblich zu werden! Du hast dein Versprechen gehalten und Paris nicht getötet, wenngleich es nichts genützt hat!"Sie sah kurz zu Ares. „Ich weiß, dass du deine Finger im Spiel hast und ich werde mich dafür rächen, keine Sorge, mein Lieber!"

Ares lachte „Ich habe keinerlei Interesse an deinem kleinen Spielzeug. Was sollte es mir bringen, diesen Wurm zu töten! Es waren Menschen, ganz ohne mein Zutun. Aber ich weiß, wer den Pfeil deines Schützlings gelenkt hat und ich habe mit Apollon nun eine Rechnung offen."

Der Mensch verstand nicht, worüber die Götter stritten, ihm war nur klar, dass es nicht um ihn ging.

Aphrodite stöhnte gespielt und wandte sich an den Menschen: „Du hast dein Versprechen eingelöst, Achilles, also werde ich auch meinen Teil der Abmachung einhalten. Du wirst IHN wieder sehen und wenn er dich will, könnt ihr den Rest eures sterblichen Lebens miteinander verbringen. Aber denk daran, du bist nun sterblich, du wirst alt und gebrechlich werden. Willst du das ertragen? Er wartet, aber er weiß nicht, auf was."

Ares fügte hinzu: „Bist du bereit, deinen unsterblichen Namen aufzugeben? Niemand wird dich erkennen, niemand wird Notiz von dir nehmen. Achilles wird tot sein. Du wirst mit nur der Hoffnung zurückgelassen, er möge dich noch immer lieben, denn auch er wird nichts mehr haben von dem, was er einst war. Nur das rohe Gerippe eurer selbst wird übrig sein, eure Seele!"

Achilles sah die beiden Götter an. Ares schüttelte den Kopf, doch Aphrodite nahm seinen Arm.

„Du hast mir versprochen, er darf selbst entscheiden! Du machst ihm Angst!"beschwerte sie sich und lächelte gleichzeitig Achilles an: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, sondern vertraue der Liebe!"

Aber Achilles hatte sich längst entschieden. Die Entscheidung fiel, als er Hektor niederstreckte.

„Behaltet meinen Namen!"sagte er mit fester Stimme.

.....es folgt noch ein Epilog!


	19. Epilog

**Eifersucht by Kassandra  
**  
**Disclaimer** siehe Kap 1  
  
**Raiting**: R – Gewalt, rape, tot!

Hinweis: AU

Danke Glori füs betalesen und vor allem für deinen Wunsch, dass ich was schreiben soll. Es hat mir außerordenlich Spaß gemacht.

**So das wars, das ist das letzte Kapitel meiner kleinen Troja-Saga. Ich hoffe sie hat euch gut gefallen. Über eine Resonanz der nur Leser würd ich mich natürlich auch freuen.**

**Schließlich hab ich mich noch nicht entschieden, über was ich als nächstes schreib.**

Romilly: Ein ganz dickes Bussi weil du so schön am Ball geblieben bist. Das mit Arthur überleg ich mir noch...mal sehen. Ich hab nur zurzeit ein Haufen HDR Geschichten am Laufen...da muss erst was fertig sein, bevor ich was ganz anderes anfange. Wäre aber nett wenn wir in Kontakt bleiben..der Austausch hat mir viel Spaß gemacht.

Seni: Ich danke dir und Apollon, dass ihr die kleine Kassi so lange begleitet habt. Es hat sich ja wahrlich gelohnt..ich überleg schon ob ich mal den Götter Intrige schreib..hihi..da könnte mir Romilly sicher zur Seite stehen

So hier ist das Ende..oder der Anfang..wie ihrs sehen wollt:

* * *

Epilog

„Erzählt uns noch den Schluss der Geschichte, Kassandra, bitte!"baten mich die Mädchen in den Gemächern der Frauen.

Ich musste lächeln, seit Wochen hingen sie mir an den Lippen. Sie verschlangen jede meiner Geschichten, obgleich sie mir keine einzige glaubten – wie gewöhnlich.

Ich hatte mich längst daran gewöhnt, ich hätte niemals irgendeinen Mythos zerstören können, denn niemand war da, der mir meine Geschichte abgenommen hätte, egal, wie wahr sie war.

„Wie ihr wollt!"antwortete ich und begann den Schluss zu erzählen.

Ich wurde nach dem Sieg gegen Troja auf Agamemnons Schiff gebracht. Wir waren nur einige Wochen an der Küste meiner Heimat geblieben, als der König die Rückreise befahl.

Von meiner Familie sah ich niemanden wieder. Ich hatte gehört, dass meine Mutter als Sklavin an Odysseus ging, doch ich habe niemals von ihrem Verbleib erfahren, genauso wenig wie von meinen Schwestern, die ich niemals wieder sah.

Agamemnon hatte seine Drohung wahr gemacht und mich in der Nacht vor dem Angriff auf Troja geschwängert. Ich trug sein Kind und ich litt. Er kannte keine Rücksicht auf meinen Zustand. Er nahm mich, wenn es ihm danach war; wenn ich mich übergeben musste, da ich seekrank war, musste ich alles säubern, nur damit er mich danach noch einmal nehmen konnte.

Ich hatte aufgehört zu beten. Ich hatte aufgehört Apollon die Schuld zu geben, denn ich hatte ihn aufgegeben. Ich hoffte nur noch irgendwann von diesem Leben erlöst zu werden.

Ich saß an Deck, als die Küste von Mykene auftauchte. Die Männer jubelten und Agamemnon nahm mich freudig in den Arm und küsste mich: „Wir sind zu Hause! Kleine Kassandra, wir sind zu Hause. Nun wird unser Sohn in meiner Heimat geboren und neben seinen Geschwistern aufwachsen."

Ich wusste, dass Agamemnon verheiratet war und bereits Kinder von seiner Königin hatte. Ich spürte, wie mein Schicksal besiegelt wurde. Ich sah mich in einem der Häuser für die Liebschaften des Königs, um für ihn willig zu sein, sobald er nach mich rief.

Ich wollte nur tot sein, doch niemand ließ mich sterben, kein Gott, kein König und selbst konnte ich es auch nicht vollbringen, mir etwas anzutun. Ich flehte darum, bei der Geburt des Kindes zu sterben, für das ich so gar nichts empfinden wollte, denn es war ein Kind der Gewalt, nicht der Liebe.

Die Tatsache überraschte mich, dass mein Wunsch nach Tod so schnell erfüllt werden sollte.

Wir kamen am Hafen an und wurden noch auf dem Schiff von der Königin begrüßt.

Sie und ihr Sohn kamen in die Kabine Agamemnons, als sich der König ein letztes Mal über mich hermachte.

Er hatte mich festgebunden, denn ich wollte nicht. Ich hatte Schmerzen und das Kind schien nicht aufhören zu wollen mich zu treten.

All mein Flehen nützte nichts, er wurde nur noch gieriger nach meinem Körper.

So bekam ich nicht wirklich mit, wie durch einen Schlag Agamemnons Kopf zur Seite gerissen wurde und der zweite Schlag ihn aufplatzen ließ. Überall war Blut und ich war nicht einmal in der Lage zu schreien.

Jemand zog den Tyrannen von mir herunter und ich sah in die hasserfüllten Augen seiner Frau und deren Sohnes.

Ich lächelte und erwartete meinen wohlverdienten Frieden.

„Danke!" flüsterte ich und nahm mein Schicksal hin.

Doch die Königin hatte Mitleid mit mir. Denn sie hielt ihren Schlag inne.

„Wer bist du?"fragte sie.

„Kassandra von Troja"flüsterte ich leise.

„Mutter, lass sie sterben! Sie ist seine Geliebte gewesen!"sprach der junge Mann, der neben der Leiche Agamemnons stand.

„Du bist Kriegsbeute?"fragte mich die Königin und ich nickte nur.

„Sein Bastard?"Sie legte ihre Hand auf meinem gewölbten Bauch, wieder nickte ich nur.

„Ich werde die Götter über dich richten lassen, ich möchte mich nicht mit dem Blut eines Unschuldigen

besudeln."

Sie befreiten mich von den Fesseln, gaben mir ein Gewand, Nahrung und Trinken für eine Woche, dann setzten sie mich auf ein Pferd und jagten mich und mein Ungeborenes aus der Stadt, hinaus in die karge Ebene von Mykene.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich unterwegs war. Meine Vorräte waren längst verbraucht, als ich noch immer durch die Ebene ritt. Das Pferd war kaum noch in der Lage mich zu tragen und ich fiel irgendwann von seinem Rücke und landete im Sand einer der vielen Dünen.

„Kassandra?" Ich öffnete meine Augen, es musste wieder einer meiner Visionen sein, denn ich fühlte kühles Wasser auf meinen Lippen. Dann sah ich die Person, dessen Stimme ich hörte. Es musste eine Vision sein.

„Aeneas? fragte ich.

„Kein Traum, meine Liebe. Ich bin es. Wir haben dich entdeckt und nun bist du in Sicherheit."

Langsam erhob ich mich mit seiner Hilfe. Um mich herum waren Überlebende von Troja. Tränen, die ich längst versiegt glaubte, rannten meine Wangen hinunter.

„Aeneas? Was ist geschehen?"

Er erzählte von der Flucht einiger weniger Trojaner und der Reise, die nun mit mir fortgesetzt werden würde. Doch zuerst müsste ich stärker werden.

Es wurde ein Lager errichtet und kaum war ich im Schatten eines Zeltes, beschloss mein Kind das Licht der Welt erblicken zu wollen.

„Ich will es nicht!"schrie ich unter Schmerzen und verfluchte mehr als einmal Agamemnon, Apollon und alle, deren Namen mir einfielen.

Doch als ich nach vielen Stunden der Pein meine kleine Tochter in den Armen hatte konnte ich nicht anders als sie lieben, denn sie hatte die Augen ihres Onkels Hektor.

Außerhalb des Zelts stand ein fremder Mann, den keiner kannte und der doch wie selbstverständlich aufgenommen wurde.

„Kleine Kassandra, für dich!"sagte er und ich konnte die Stimme meines Gottes hören. Lächelnd verschwand er in die Unendlichkeit.

„Aber Kassandra, was ist denn nun aus den beiden Kriegern geworden?"

Ich wurde niemals müde die Fragen der Mädchen zu beantworten, aber es war spät und ich wollte zu Bett.

Aeneas wartete und ich ließ meinen geliebten Mann niemals gerne warten.

„Das nächste Mal, meine Lieben!"

Ich stand auf und ging zurück in unser kleines Fischerhaus direkt am Ufer des großen Flusses.

Aeneas wartete auf der Veranda und hielt unseren kleinen Sohn auf dem Arm, während unsere Tochter am Fluss die Fische ausnahm.

„Na Kassi, haben sie dir geglaubt?"fragte er, nachdem er mir einen Willkommenskuss gegeben hatte.

„Natürlich, wie immer.....kein Wort!"Ich küsste ihn zurück und sah zwei Gestalten am Stand spazieren gehen.

„Sie sind zurück?"fragte ich.

„Ja, der Fang war gut, mal wieder. Die Götter sind den beiden wohlgesonnen, immer volle Netze. Sie sind ein Geschenk für unser Dorf."

Ich nickte und musste lächeln, denn ich war die Einzige, die in die Seele der beiden sah und wusste, wer sie einst waren. Nicht einmal sie selbst würden mir glauben, denn hier waren sie die vom Glück begünstigten Fischer, nicht die größten Krieger ihrer Zeit, womöglich aller Zeiten, nicht mein Bruder und sein Liebhaber.

Sie saßen am Ufer und wuschen sich gegenseitig die Haare. Ich ging zu ihnen und gab beiden einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie sahen mich verwundert an.

„Ich wollte nur sagen, wie glücklich ich bin, dass sich eure Seelen wiedergefunden haben."

Sie lächelten einander an. Selten sah ich zwei so unterschiedliche Menschen, die einander so liebten.

Fin

Wie gesagt über ein Review würd ich mich freun


End file.
